Let's See Where We Go
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: The Moodulator Helped Kim realize how she felt with Ron. Now she's wanting to take that next step. takes place the same night of the Moodulator incident. Rated M for Language.
1. Why Not You?

_**Authors Note:**__** Question, When will I actually finish up half of what I work on. Answer? Soon as I can get over how I can get over this one part. However, on a very much lighter note, I did Promote myself for the Fanny Awards. Not expecting to win, but at least I took the courage to do something I thought I wasn't good enough for.**_

_**This is just a small simple story I wanted to cover. It's been in my head now since Thursday Morning and kept bubbling over as the plot went on.**_

_**Basically, Moodulator 'Date' Ended differently**_**.**

**Update: So funny story...I was going to listen to this chapter on my phone while i type it up chapter 3 or make changes to chapter 2, and i found that the chapter i posted was the one for 'For the Fannies' so...Haha(**?)

* * *

"So…" Ron patted himself off "I guess the Crush was all Moodulator, Huh?"

"Not everything." Kim smiled, "there's still fireworks."

"you think so?" Ron asked hopefully as Kim pointed up to the sky. The fireworks hit the night sky in colors of Reds, blues and Greens. Ron looked up with a smile. Kim, looked at Ron, the past half hour how he tried to avoid certain death by her hands. her hands began to tremble at the mere thought, she looked to the side to feel the warm hand of Ron Stoppable take hers. She looked at him.

"hope I'm not crossing any boundaries." He said with worry, she shook her head. She smiled.

"no." she said "you're not. I frankly…needed it." She let go and walked over to a bench. He followed behind her, "what are you doing?"

"I'm…walking with you." Ron answered.

"even after I fell for you because of a mood altering device and made you feel like the most wanted guy in Middleton?"

"in more ways than one?" Ron asked "yeah. I know it wasn't real but…" he shrugged "that doesn't mean I don't…want you to suffer alone."

"I tried to kill you." She shook her head "I could have killed you."

"are you kidding?" Ron asked "I'm surprised you could lift me. All that fast food I eat? Please I'm probably a dead 250." Kim would have laughed, but she shot him a look.

"and where would I be?" she barked, "Jail. Cause I killed the one guy who stands by my side through thick and thin. And I killed him all because I was influenced."

"KP." He smiled "I'm fine. See?" Kim nodded.

"Josh and I…" she began "we didn't have time for each other."

"there's Friday."

"yeah." she said "but that's my you night"

"Fuck me." Ron said "if you wanted to do something that involved you and someone else then you should do it."

"well the last time I went on a date with Josh…"

"you almost disappeared." Ron corrected, "okay I can see where this is going."

"yeah…what if I need you?"

"then you have me." He smiled "but if you need or want time for yourself then I say keep me posted when you're ready."

"so…you still want me in your life even now?"

"Course I do." Ron said "and I'm dressed as a giant pickle so if I wanted to criticize you I would have NO room to talk."

"Can we go home now?" she gave a small smile, "I want to…talk some more where there's not too many people."

* * *

Kim Ran her hand along her neck holding Rons Pants.

"You sure I won't get sent to Juvie for Indecent exposure?" Ron asked a little worried.

"I think they'd be wondering who would be walking around in a giant Pickle suit." Kim smirked, "You okay?"

"I'm not the one who had an implant on the back of my neck." Ron answered.

"No…" Kim smiled "but…you are the one I showed…feelings for…like…a wide Range of feelings."

"Oh." Ron smiled, "well… to be fair… and honest… it was a welcome change of pace… for me I mean." He shrugged "I don't…have girls look at me like that. Or chase me around the school…or you know… kiss me. It felt nice to be wanted for once."

"Ron any girl who doesn't see you in that way must be blind." Kim smiled.

"Then by that Logic KP you are." Ron shook his head "but I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my best friend like that." He popped his knuckles "lets see…if I were to choose the right guy for you he'd need to not only root for you, but also make everything worth it. Do the things for you that I would. No more of this… changing you for the benefit of you being with him."

Kim smiled.

"You can do anything" Ron went on. "Therefore…you will do anything."

"except Random guys" Kim smirked.

"Whoa-ho-ho…yeah um…not entirely what I meant but…"

"Ron." Kim smiled "Thanks."

"Hey…it's why I'm here."

"Ron." Kim stopped "Why…why don't I just date you?"

"because I'm the guy who's willing to dress up as a Giant Pickle and you're the friend who stands in the background not believing you're friends with a guy whose willing to dress up as a giant pickle." Ron answered.

"Ron." Kim put on a face, "being serious here."

"oh…" Ron blushed "I mean…uh…I guess we…are just closer than siblings…" he closed his eyes "not what I meant…uh…like…you know…how siblings are close…we're closer than that but I don't…see you as a sister…I mean I can but…"

"Ron." Kim smiled "if I could think of…any guy in my life, who has stood by me in all the years…you're the only one who would be willing to put on the cheerleader uniform to do so."

"please with these lanky legs?" Ron joked.

"Ron!"

"I don't know how to respond to this, KP." Ron exhaled "I guess…I mean…if it was me who were under those effects…I don't think…well…it'd be the same outcome. Fact I think you would have found it sooner. Or took advantage that a guy liked you…I mean not a guy…wouldn't like you…who wouldn't? I mean, you're smart, pretty, you don't need a guy to tell you otherwise."

"Ron." Kim smiled "we've been…friends for a long time."

"yeah." he exhaled "I guess…this is the end of it huh?"

"No way." Kim shook her head "I intend to have you for as long as we're old and grey watching our great-grandkids grow up."

"okay…from what I know…" Ron held up his hands "you should never discuss kids with someone."

"I mean…with others" Kim smiled "I mean…have _you_ thought about it?"

"well I need a girl to look at me in that way first…" Ron nodded "but I always knew you would be there to help out in case she decided to leave one night and leave me with the child."

"Bitch." Kim smiled.

"not saying a word." Ron exhaled again, stopping in front of Kim's house, "but you and I…the two of us… we're…there for each other." Kim started walking up the path, "but I could never ruin what we have by being that guy who hurts you."

"what makes you think you will." Kim stopped "Ron, whenever we fight, we work through it and if anything our friendship gets stronger." She smiled "now if you and I dated…"

"please don't tell me what you're thinking."

"I was going to say…our relationship gets stronger." Kim shook her head "I'm not giving you up for anyone?"

"what if someone better comes along?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know…someone more…" Ron lowered his head, "handsome…like…their definition of handsome."

"as in…a Hottie." Kim smirked, Ron nodded.

"yeah…them."

"You want to know what that break up made me realize?"

"what?"

"That you cherish me more than life itself." Kim folded her arms "and that you'd do anything you can, in your power, to make me realize who you were."

"I don't really have a defense for that."

"nor should you." Kim smiled "you're Ron Stoppable. Nothing is."

"except keep my pants up and on." Ron said.

Kim got onto the step, "I'll…have mom fix these for you." She opened the door. Ron followed her in. "gun to my head, if I had to think of the most golden boy I knew, it would be Ron Stoppable."

"I'm golden?"

"please you still look at me like you did before I kept beating you up." she put Ron's pants on the arm of the sofa "but…any other guy would…probably turn the other way."

"Kim, I could never do that to you."

"exactly." She smiled, "let's face the facts. When it comes down to it, you're not selfish when it comes down to me."

"not true, I got jealous with Monique."

"and now you two go to a wrestling match every time they come to town." Kim defended, "but I got jealous of Felix."

"and now he asked you to join us on our game nights." Ron remained standing "but I can be childish at times…and lets be honest, distracted."

"true." Kim smirked "but at least you worry about the important stuff."

"KP." Ron said.

"Ron." Kim smiled "if…any guy were to…able to convince me to do anything I always get scared to do, it's you who would encourage me to do it without hesitation." She shook her head "I can't save the world without you. And when you're in trouble…or missing, I'm on the next flight out." She exhaled "Take off the Pickle costume." She smiled, Ron did as she ordered and stood there. she put her hands to Rons face and brought him in. pressing her lips against his giving him a kiss. Ron pulled her in, Kissing her back as she bit his bottom lip. She pulled away and she smiled.

"That…was all me." Kim smiled "No Moodulator, No…changes. All Me."

"KP…"

"I like you, Ron." She smiled, "I like you a lot. And maybe this…this is all natural for us."

"I can't breathe…"

"yeah…heard that's what happens when someone likes someone in that way." Kim smiled.

"no I mean it…" Ron sat down, taking deep breaths. Kim sat next to him.

"Oh." She patted his back "gently. Easy…breathe…breathe…" Ron was calming himself down. "slowly."

"let's face it." Ron closed his eyes. "I'm a Spaz."

"yeah but…you're my spaz." She touched Ron's face, "I mean…isn't this what you want?"

"I just…don't want things to be complicated." Ron shrugged "what if we fight. What if you hate me? What if I do something that would get you to…you know…hate me. Like never want to…talk to me…or be seen with me. Or wish you could you know… go back and change us meeting. I didn't want to complicate things." Ron looked at Kim "I mean…I fight these feelings I have and…I'm unsure what they are. I mean I could say…hey this is just because I care for her and that kiss…that first Kiss…I guess it…unlocked…potential?" Kim nodded, "if we dated, and we went on these missions…how would things be? How would things go? I mean…it's easy for me to screw up and you're pissed at me for an hour or two but if we dated…and we fought…I don't want us to say things we would…you know…regret."

"Ron." She smiled "we fight. We argue. But in the end, we treat each other like we're still a priority."

"of course you're a priority to me, KP." He smiled "I mean…when it comes down to girls…I can…easily talk to you. And you were my first friend. My only friend. But I can't see my life…without you."

"Ron…" she smiled "I understand your worries. Your concerns. And I guarantee…it's going to be a bumpy Road. We're going to have tough times, we're going to fight and I'm sure one of the two of us will want out. But I can promise you, that if times get tough, times get to where we just need to talk and need a break from fighting and talk it out…we'll…we'll make it."

"and if you still hate me in the end?"

"I could never hate you." She smiled. She came in again and gave him another kiss.

They were interrupted by the voice of Ann Possible.

"what's going on here?" They stopped Kissing and turned back to see Ann in her housecoat. Kim smiled back at her.

"Just Making out with Ron." Kim answered, Rons eyes widened. Ann walked down the stairs and over to the two of them.

"so this…this wasn't just a date,,,"

"No." Kim smiled "it was just a date." She smiled at Ron "but it was all Moodulator induced."

"am I supposed to know what that means."

"KP I think I need to go." Ron said "I'm still in my boxers and…"

"Kim you might want to get off him" Ann narrowed her eyes. Kim blushed.

* * *

"so…" Ann said cutting the thread, "This…Moodulator…gave you feelings for Ron?"

"Mom how long would you say the feelings have been there?" Kim asked looking down at her tea.

"dude I'm still right here."

"I would say since you were playing house and having Ron play the husband."

"that long huh?" Ron asked.

"but…you two were kissing on the sofa."

"yeah about that," Ron said "is there a chance we could…scan her brain to see if she's not…you know…brain damaged. Or have her urine checked?"

"Ron!" Kim and Ann said together.

"Hey, I'm just saying, if she's kissing me then she's probably on something."

"I'm not on anything." Kim defended.

"would it make feel better if we did all that?" Ann asked.

* * *

Kim sat on the hospital bed in the hospital gown. Ron sat next to her as the two looked at the somewhat annoyed Ann Possible.

"Let's get everything out of the way before we give the results." Ann huffed, "One. Kim I'm pretty sure he was just freaking out about you getting a brain scan." Kim grinned, "Ron, you're a very handsome young man to where Ms. Cadence wants you to do some Landscaping for her."

"That over-40 divorcee that lives 5 houses down who always stands at the front door in a house robe and a cup of coffee?" Kim asked, "she's got good taste."

"and Three I cannot believe you two dragged me into this."

"How's the Urine?"

"Came back negative for any and all drugs found." Ann answered.

"And her brain?"

"Nothing Abnormal." Ann smiled, "Kimmy is a very healthy young woman."

"see Ron?" Kim smiled. Ann left the two alone in the room. Ron smiled at her. "what?"

"you like me." Ron kept smiling. "you really like me."

"yes I do." Kim answered, "I Like-like-like you."

"wow." Ron said "3-likes."

"I mean…I really…Like-like-like you." Kim fidgeted with her hands. "what are you scared of?"

"screwing up to the point to where you hate me." Ron shrugged "what if I screw up? who would I go to for advice. Where does…where is the Line between best friend and Boyfriend with me? Like…I say that hospital gown is very flattering but you would think I want you to do a turn around and-" Kim got up and gave a turn around for Ron. Smiling as she finished.

"Ron." She smiled "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"what if I screw up?" he asked, "what if I…end up being that guy?"

"then I'll tell you." She laughed "I'm not going to keep you guessing if you're screwing up or If you're not." She sat next to him "you deserve to be happy, Ron. And i…want to make you happy."

"okay let's be totally honest." Ron smiled "there's like…no development between yesterday and right now."

"no development?" Kim cocked a brow.

"I mean yesterday you were telling me you were…you know…over Josh and I was dressed up as a giant Pickle."

"yes."

"Today you were…chasing me like a cheetah chasing it's prey."

"with some monkey in there for good measure." Kim joked.

"you know what. Doesn't bother me." Ron smiled "after spending the day with her, she seemed nice."

"well…" Kim shrugged "I guess seeing you in a different light, Even if it was moodulator induced, I got to see the…good qualities about you. And with you…trying to break up with me cause you…cherish us…I guess maybe…me seeing you in the way of…sexy…Is a good thing…cause I do find you sexy…a lot…before I would just…but now…wow…"

Ann came into the Room and looked at the two.

"you're still not dressed?"

"Confessing my feelings here mom."

"Oh, sorry." Ann closed the door.

"wow what?" Ron asked.

"you're a great kisser." She smiled "I know everything is going to be okay with you. And I learned to…never, EVER doubt you. Besides, it's great not having a guy look at me like they want me to get into bed with them." She looked at Ron "I have not. And if I did, you'd know." Ron nodded. "my point is Ron…I want…to be your girlfriend. And I can be your best friend too. I mean we can do it. Can't we? The BFBF/BFGF thing…you and me…"

"Yes." Ron smiled "I want to be your boyfriend."

"YES!" Came Anns voice from outside the hall.

"Hallelujah" came another voice from outside.

"Mom?" Ron shrieked, Kim laughed.

* * *

"Kim and Ron Sitting in a tree-" Tim Started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Jim Finished.

"And lots of it." Kim smirked as she attempted to flip the pancake,

James Timothy Possible on the coffee at his daughters comment.

"you mean you're not tired from all of last night?" Ann asked, "I was worried we'd need to call the ambulance in case you ran out of Air."

"cute boyfriend mom." Kim spun around "you were a young woman once too."

"hey I still got it." Ann stood up. "I'll have you know half the young men in Middleton think I have the body of a stripper.

Ron came in time to hear Ann make that comment. The Possibles looked at Ron, who pointed to his house.

"I just…came over for breakfast."

"Kim cooked." Tim told him,

"I just came over for breakfast."

"Hello Boyfriend." Kim went over to Ron and planted a kiss on his lips. "Sleep well."

"Can I answer that when I don't have the Possible Inquisition behind me?" Ron asked.

"They're not the Possible Inquisition." She pointed to her father and brothers, "Don't."

"I slept pretty good" he smiled.

"Same." She bit her lip "after our first Non-Moodulator Kiss all I could do is think about those soft lips of yours."

Ron blushed. Kim Kissed him again.

"sit down. Breakfast will be ready soon." Kim ordered.

"actually I think I'm having problems with my scooter." Ron said "I think Mr, Dr, P can help out somehow."

"Ronald I work with Rockets not Scooters." James shot him a glare.

"I think it will be easy." Ron defended, "and I think KP will call us in when it's time for breakfast."

* * *

Ron and James walked over to Rons scooter. He scratched the back of his head and gave an exhale. His hands were trembling, his mouth was getting dry.

"Sir." He began "you know that…KP and I have been friends for…well too many days to count…"

"Yes." James folded his arms.

"Me." Ron said "of all people Me. I just don't understand it. First we're talking. Then we're on a mission…then she's…hunting me…"

"Ronald, I don't mean to sound…gross or anything about my daughter, but why are you complaining?"

"because she likes me." He answered "as in…Likes me likes me…or maybe more than that likes me…" he exhaled. "And I…Like her too…a lot. I mean we're already close to married right?"

"just because you two argue and make up more doesn't mean you're married."

"Sir people joke about us already being married." Ron shrugged "most of them guys who've been married for 20 years or who are on their 3rd marriage to their brothers Ex-wife."

"Look…This is all new to me too." James smiled "but to be fair, the women on Anns side have never been Shallow and my mother always dated the pencil pushers."

"I just don't want to hurt Kim." he smiled, "when I thought I did before…I thought I needed to say my goodbyes…when it was all…fake…I thought…I really…truly thought…that maybe…there could have been…more." He sighed and gave a small smile, "Sir, that's why I was willing to break up with her, she means the world to me. I want…your blessing to date your daughter. You know until she gets fed up with me and decides to date someone who can make her blush just by saying 'hello'."

"Ronald." James smiled "you have more than my blessing."

* * *

"He's so dreamy, isn't he?" he asked as she turned the hash browns, "Those chocolate brown eyes, those freckles. Can't believe the entire package is all mine."

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" Ann Possible asked.

"what do you mean?" Kim asked turning to her mother.

"I mean you never acted this way before."

"before Ron and I were just friends. Before Ron and I had breakfast before school and on weekends before going to Bueno Nacho and spend the entire day there." Kim shrugged, "now we get to make out on the sofa and hope to god there's no future surprises in store."

"you two are not going to make out on the sofa." Ann's voice raised.

"Fine." Kim said in defeat. "we'll make out in your bedroom and see where it goes." Ann's face turned Red, Kim stuck her tongue out. Ron and James came into the Kitchen.

"you find out what was wrong with your scooter?"

"Ah…Yeah…the Carburetor wasn't getting air…"

"huh. Good thing dad was there to help you" Kim smirked, she went over to Ron and gave him a Kiss.

"KP…can I ask you something…"

"can it wait to after breakfast?"

"sure."

* * *

Ron's stomach was not agreeing with him. his girlfriend's cooking was usually what you wouldn't consider food. The Cooking of Kim Possible after a certain Saturday morning was later considered a biological weapon after it being given to the President of the United States after a Mission, The President spent 3 days in bed, Kim spent the same amount of time on house arrest. But Ron smiled at her, a thumb up and the smile turning weak he still managed to make his new girlfriend smile,

"So. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"About… Us…" Ron answered. Kim sat up straight.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean I can change it whatever it is…"

"That's just it." Ron exhaled, "I don't want you to change at all." He walked around, Kim stayed where she was "you and i…we've known each other for…what? 12 years? And just yesterday you were acting all totally in love with me. And now, you're still acting like it." He sighed "but now…you're acting like…you need to impress me. When you don't. In fact I don't want you to. You're Kim Possible for crying out loud KP. I've had the honor of knowing you for this long."

"Ron. I'm your-"

"you're my girlfriend." Ron said "that doesn't mean you need to…rub my feet, cook my meals and give me comfy cuddles the entire time. You have your work. I have mine. I've got your back. Not…well…this."

"you saying…you don't want this?"

"I'm saying…I want this. But with you. Not what you think I want." He smiled "can't we just cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie of your choice while kissing each other every so often until a mission comes up?"

Kim's frown turned to a smile, she nodded and stood up, walking right over to Ron she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Comfy cuddles?"

"that's what couples do right?" Ron asked, "They cuddle up on the sofa?"

"sure…let's go with that."

"well what do couples do then?" Ron asked.

* * *

"Wow." Ron said "just…do they really do that?" Kim nodded "how often?"

"until the relationship dies."

"can we wait to do that then?" Ron asked.

"wait…what did you do last night?" Kim asked giving him a look.

"Names the cute girl in my game Kimb Erly so she'd be paired up with the main character."

"That's…okay then. You are officially the best boyfriend ever."

* * *

Rons Chest was warm as she rested the side of her face against it. His hands rubbed her back as she smiled.

"what are you thinking about?" she asked, she looked up at him to be greeted by a small goofy smile.

"that I still need to get used to this." He said.

"you're not…regretting me, are you?" she sat up, he shook his head.

"this…All this…I'm getting used to even now." He sighed, "Look. KP…I'm not…used to having someone treat me like…well…I'm THIS great."

"but you are." She defended. "it just…took me a while to see… a while to know what this was? A longer time to…give you this chance."

"KP…"

"Ron…" She sighed.

* * *

Authors Note: Thought this would be a fun write. Lets see where it goes. Trying to get over the writers block for both "Things we do not see" and "Time after Time" I have it in my head but it's scrambled. Which is how this story came to be.

Guys, I'm still here. I'm fine. Just hit a rough patch for writing. Had a rising suspicion some of you were concerned. But I'm fine.


	2. Billy Joel Said it best

**Authors Note****: Okay yeah, I think that was the most Embarrasing moment FanFiction Right now. No it had nothing to do with the Fannie awards, (Though that little joke I made to Kim in the same story was pretty funny) but it was posting the repeat story under a different name. so to any and all followers of this story, please go back and read the first chapter again since there was a bit of a mix-up with it.**

* * *

"how long have we known each other?" Kim asked.

"12 years. Pre-K. after nap time." Ron answered, "I stood up to some bullies when they pushed you around and called you names."

"and I believe" she got up, put her hand up with a finger and turned around "my exact words were…"

"'You're Weird…but I like you.'" He smiled, "pigtails and freckles." He stood up. Kim put her hand down, "least I kept mine."

"I like your freckles." She walked over to him, "and the…day I got braces…"

"you didn't smile for days." Kim looked down.

"you kept smiling though." She smiled "then you did something goofy and…" she looked up, "I haven't stopped. You always make me smile."

"to be fair," Ron still smiled "I like it when you smile."

"and when…everyone was kissing…and you…had your mom drive me to the dentist…"

"KP."

"what if it was someone else?" she moved in closer, "After they were done laughing. What would I do?"

"Kim…"

"When I was under that influence of that…thing." She pointed to him, "when I was all over you. You could've done more than just…kiss me." She smiled "it's no secret, Ron." She shook her head "we lead different lives and yet you still stand by me. You never gave up. on me. On us."

"KP I can't…see my life without you." Ron smiled.

"and I wouldn't have it." She smiled.

"Kim."

"Ron." She wrapped her arms around him, "I just want you. Can you ever forgive me for not seeing you as…boyfriend material…of ALL people…of all things... things that are…huge steps in…the…" she let go of him, "direction that…is about growing up." she looked down, "I want that…with you…" she pointed to herself "all that did was…make me see the little things…I like them…if…they didn't have them, you wouldn't be you. I wouldn't have you and I wouldn't be happy."

"KP."

"how soon is too soon?"

"what?"

"How Soon?"

"for what?"

"For me to say it." She smiled "I want to say it but I don't want you to be out that door and never see you again."

"KP…"

"No. It needs to be said." She took a deep breath.

"I Love you, too." Ron smiled. She looked at him and smiled. Tackling Ron onto the sofa, giving him a kiss on the lips as Ron held her close. Kim pulled away from him and lifted her shirt up, Ron pulled it down shaking his head. "No."

"but…you…"

"KP." He smiled, "we just started dating."

"yeah…but we've known each other for much longer."

"KP…" he gave her a kiss, "just because I say I love you…doesn't mean I want to…you know…"

"'put it to me'" she smiled, "I think…I got the greatest guy in Middleton."

* * *

"WE." Kim shouted, "ARE OFFICIAL!"

**Kim Possible is in a relationship with Ron Stoppable**

**Monique: Bout time.**

**Wade: is that what I stumbled upon?**

**Tara: Wait…really?**

Ron blushed as he sat with Kim on the sofa. Kim wrote down a list for what she called the Ron-Survival pack.

"would taco seasoning work?"

"for what?"

"in case you're passed out." She twirled the pen.

"I haven't tested it."

"well what if you get shocked by Will Do again?"

"I was past out for like…a minute." He shrugged "not-not saying it won't work though."

"well some women carry smelling salts for their men."

"or women."

"or men."

"I'm practicing." She smiled, "gonna be a good girlfriend." Ron rolled his eyes and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"why don't we cross that bridge once we get to it." Ron said taking the notebook. "we can have a mission at any minute."

"but we don't, so we won't. so whatever we want to do we can do." Kim smiled.

"Movie in public?"

"sounds fun."

"With me?"

"who else would I go with?" Kim smiled at her boyfriend, "plus. Be nice to be seen around Middleton with a guy who doesn't want to sleep with me after 12 years of friendship and…exactly 24 hours of dating."

"plus the 'I Love You' a little while ago." Ron smiled, "we need to be boyfriend and girlfriend first, KP."

* * *

Kim and Ron walked down the sidewalk. Ron took her hand as she blushed. They stopped in front of the theater.

"So." Ron said, "what movie?"

"is fingerguy still out?" Kim asked.

"I think it's on it's last week." Ron answered, "what about a movie you want to see."

"I'm good with whatever." She smiled.

"oh no let's not do this." He sighed

"what about something Animated? You like Animation."

"yes but you like RomComs."

"Yes but I want to see a movie with you and not make out the entire time." Kim smirked,. It was Rons turn to blush.

"So." Ron puffed "we find a movie we can watch and Watch-Watch not get kicked out of the theater because we're behind the wall making out."

"Aww Poo" Kim narrowed her eyes and puffed her lips, "but I like making out."

* * *

In the end they couldn't tell you what movie they saw. Ron knew there was a dog in it who often peed on the womans co-workers items. Kim knew there was a weird neighbor who had characteristics that could remind her of what Rons mother would act like if Ron inherited her characteristics. They were too busy snuggling up in the seats. By the time the lights came on and everyone was gone, Kim opened her eyes. Ron shook her gently to wake her up.

"sorry I fell asleep." She smiled "you're just so warm."

"really?" Ron asked "I thought it was the Emitting of Nacos and Utter fear." She moved out of the way, Ron got up and held out his hand. She took it.

"what do you have to fear?"

"that this was all just some weird dream." Kim got up, she ran her hand down to his butt and gave it a pinch. Ron gave out a squeal. Kim smiled.

"see" she said, "Not a dream."

* * *

Kim sat on the Stoppables sofa. She got up and sighed.

"Look…" she said, "I'm sorry." She looked at Rons parents, "Rons been…good to me these past 12 years. And I'm sorry I grew up and didn't see him as a boyfriend until I had my eyes open." She folded her arms, "you can both hate me if you want to. I don't care."

Alan stoppable, a man in his early 40's, balding and poor eye-sight looked at his wife, a sandy-blonde-haired woman, taller and also with poor eye-sight, who could remind anyone of the librarian who would slip you a Classic Rock album when you're studying for a Final. "you can't force someone to be with someone who doesn't want to be with someone."

"Honestly." Sarah spoke up "Ann and I were just hoping you two would get together…in time."

"Drunk."

"at a party"

"in bed the next morning and avoiding each other for the months to follow."

Sarah elbowed her husband.

"I want you to know…" she sighed again, "That…thing, opened my eyes to him. made me see him. helped me realize that…" she smiled, "well…you already know…"

"Kimberly" Sarah spoke up, "we know that…we haven't been good parents to Ron."

"No. you've been great." She defended. "I've been…"

"I think I speak for the both of you when I say that Ronald is the most important between the two of you." Sarah and Kim looked at Alan.

"And what about you." Kims eyes narrowed, Alan stood up, smiled and walked over to them both.

"he is my Son." Alan kept smiling, "but there's no two women more important to him than you two." He smiled, "Kimberly, you have been his best friend since I had a mullet."

"I hated that thing." Sarah rubbed her eyes.

"pretty sure I saw it before the both of you." He smiled, "Ann hoped for it but I saw it." He gave his sons girlfriend a hug. "besides, we've always liked you."

"really?" Kim asked, Sarah nodded.

"Ronald has been able to do so much with you." Alan let go "you've been a Genuine friend to him for the past 12 years. And him to you. Now you two start working on this relationship together."

"Well support you two in any way we can."

"well…there is one thing." She exhaled.

"name it." Alan smiled.

"I think…it's time you gave Ron…the talk." She blushed, "he wants us to wait. I want us to wait as well. But if it happens I want us both to know what the hell he's doing and be prepared."

"you got it." Sarah smiled.

* * *

"I hope I did the right thing." Kim looked across from her parents, Ann shrugged, James slouched.

"every parent needs to give, the talk to their kids at some point." Ann smiled, "it's…part of being a parent."

"you gave me the talk when I was 9."

"you had it lucky." James stated, "I got mine when my mom walked in." he looked off "on my first date…that ended quick."

"Dad."

"hey it was…graphic." James defended, "it's better than the dad giving the son a magazine and say 'hey read up.'"

"your father has a point." Ann defended, "a confused Teen in that time…when it's…special."

"like marriage."

"says the guy who enjoyed every minute of that dress of mine." Ann smirked at her husband.

"you two don't get it." James said getting up and heading to the fridge, "as a guy, he'll have questions. Tons of questions." He pointed to Kim "I'm stepping out of Dad mode for two seconds, the one question all guys ask is why did she go 'ow'." He pointed to Ann "that's something we don't get told, and instead of us enjoying it, we start having our concerns. No guy should rush into that sort of relationship without his questions answered."

Ann sighed "your dad has a point." Ann got up, Kim laid her head down onto the table.

"I opened up a can of worms didn't I?"

"No sweety."

"You just caused him to grow concerned for when that time comes." James closed the fridge "you want to know why some wait til marriage? Cause they were able to overcome their differences, able to trust, able to understand each other."

"while others like your father and I were able to work out our problems."

"I've never been this far with a guy before…" Kim blushed, "I mean…he's seen…well…"

"oh."

"Kimberly, Ann."

* * *

it was Monday. Ron walked Kim to school only to be greeted by their classmates. The halls filled with applause. Barkin even smiled at the two of them. He gave Ron a salute as Kim came in closer to him.

"So…" Kim smiled "what exactly did you talk about?"

"Now's not the time to tell."

"come on" she said, "it can't be that bad."

"well…" he sighed "they told me…be careful…how to…uh…put on a…um…"

"anything else?"

"uh…mom…gave me some…pointers on…uh…well…" Ron blushed. Kim had to giggle. She pushed her boyfriend against the lockers and gave him a kiss. "you really want this with me?" Kim nodded.

"why wouldn't I?"

"well do you really want to look at this?" Ron made a goofy face, but Kim laughed again.

"I'm sure I'll see you make worse faces." Kim smiled, "and why wouldn't I want to?"

"well there are some girlfriends who don't want to…do that with their boyfriends…"

"cause their getting it on the side or the guy keeps pressuring them." Kim said, "Ron…everything…just seems…natural with you." She smiled "plus I know that you'd still treat me like we're still…us."

"KP I'm not used to having anyone look at me the way you do." Ron defended, "and I've never…been this far before…"

"and you think I have?"

"I didn't say that." Ron got a look on his face of terror.

"I know."

"nor did I imply it."

"I. Know." Kim gave him a look.

"it's just…"

"Ron. I've never been this far with a guy before." She exhaled "I'm scared too…"

"what are you scared of?"

"that you'll get the taste of it and find it with other women." She shook her head "I know you won't but some could take it a different way."

"yeah well…" he scoffed "those people can eat spoiled taco meat." Kim smiled at him. "what makes you think I'll want it with someone else?"

"well…" Kim let go, "you have qualities about you that girls can…like."

"yes but when have they ever embraced them the way you have?"

"never." Kim answered "but I have…you know…once I…uh…"

"KP." He shrugged "it's fine. I'm not upset. You…learned in time…if that makes sense."

"you're different." She smiled, "and I am…WAS slightly…embarrassed but…"

"KP." He placed his hands on her waist. "it's. fine." He took her hand. "peer pressure and all that."

"and you. Peer Counseling." She smiled "so. When do we make out here? Lunch time or Gym. I'm leaning towards gym."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, KP…" he sighed "I don't…mind the…make out sessions but…maybe we should…not almost get detention."

* * *

The two of them got sent to the pricipals office after getting kicked out of detention after getting caught in the janitors closet at lunch time. Ron sat there with his eyes widened as Kim gave a smirk with her arms folded.

"why did I let you talk me into this?" Ron asked.

"cause I told you we could get ice cream later." Kim answered, she looked at him, Steve Barkin came out with Sarah Stoppable and Ann. Who looked at their children.

"The Janitors Closet?" Sarah criticized Kim. Kims eyes softened, "you couldn't think of a more original place?"

"yeah like Barkins office." Ann smiled at Barkin, who blushed, "what? Someone needs to use it for something useful."

"we didn't have the Key." Kim said with a smirk.

* * *

"Why the hell am I holding this hunting Rifle?" James asked holding a Hunting Rifle.

"to tell me that if I compromise Kims grades or virtue that you will confuse me for bigfoot." Ron answered.

"I'm not going to Mistake you for bigfoot." James put the Hunting rifle down.

"oh come on…My mother was on her side for this." He grabbed James and shook him "CRITICIZED HER FOR THE JANITORS CLOSET! MY OWN MOTHER!"

"okay while I can understand where you're…concerned." He sighed "it being my daughter I'm not going to threaten your life."

"Oh come on." Ron repeated, "just last weekened you threatened me with a black hole."

"and how many advances have you made?" James asked.

"I just went with it." Ron leaned against the table. "I've…never had a real girlfriend…and one who…" he rubbed the bridge of his nose, wiping a tear-away "Why her? Why her? why your daughter? Kim never acted this way towards anyone, Compared to how she acted with Mankey, this is Cajun food level of how things are. How she's acting…" he calmed down, "Dr. P. I would never…you know…hurt her."

* * *

Kim sat across from her father.

"we need to talk about Ron." James said.

"he's great isn't he?" she smiled "I mean, he's funny, treats me great, an amazing Kisser…he's so soft…warm…"

"Kimmy…" James exhaled "I shouldn't be having this…talk with you about him."

"dad we're not going to-"

"Kimmy-Cub…" James stopped her "Ron is…concerned."

"about what? Is he okay?"

"he's concerned for you two."

"is he okay?" Kim started to freak.

"Kimmy-Cub." He exhaled "why is Ron any different?"

"what do you mean?"

"would you have been willing to want to go as far as you go with anyone else?" he asked "getting sent to the principals office? Sneaking off to…"

"Dad…I'm growing up." Kim defended.

"and where is he?" James asked "how many dates has Ron been on? How many women have taken an interest."

"2" Kim answered "but one was willing to actually give him a chance for a brief time and the other got over it."

"and how many dating offers have you gotten?"

"about half the guys in Middleton." She sighed "except Ron."

"Ron does love you Kimmy." James touched his daughters hand "but you need to slow down. A good relationship takes work."

"well maybe Ron and I were meant to be together have you ever thought of that?"

"Kimberly. He's concerned that you two are going to crash and burn. He's taking you as a priority."

"well that's a good thing right?"

"really…" James got up "what did you learn in school today."

"That…" Kim paused "if I blow in his ear he quivers with ecstasy…"

"and what did he learn today?"

"that I can say things that aren't things I would usually say in 5 different languages." She sighed "oh god…"

"see." James said "that's what he means."

"he talked to you?" Kim asked, James nodded.

* * *

Kim stood at Rons door, Ron smiled and Kim smiled back.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"your dad talked to you huh?"

"he…" she sighed "look…I'm just going by what I think you want." She exhaled "you know I hear what girls do with their guys all the time and I…thought you might like that."

"KP." Ron smiled "just because I'm a guy and…yes I think about that stuff. Doesn't mean that I want that with you instantly."

"yeah but." She walked past him "didn't you ever wonder what it would be like?"

"yes." Ron answered, "but that was when I thought there would be nothing with you."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing" Ron said "Zilch. Nada." He shrugged "please you could have dates up the wazoo and I would be listening to you talk about them."

"I really seem that Heinous don't I?"

"okay I think all the Moodulator did was just amplify the depression factor." Ron frowned a bit, "No. Not heinous. But now you just seem…eager for me."

"you don't want me to be?"

"please the little sexy notes in class?" Ron said "I actually got more work done then you did." He looked down "I feel bad."

"bad…how?"

"like I'm the one ruining Kim Possible." He answered "I don't mind you…loving me like this…but when have you ever been this focused, willing to get kicked out, willing to be put on AdultMovieStream."

"call it 12 years' worth of built-up tension."

"They'll blame me."

"Fuck Them." She said "you treat it like you're not that special…you treat it like you don't deserve someone. Anyone. But you know what? You're the greatest guy anyone can even have the pleasure to know, the pleasure to associate with. How dare you think otherwise."

"Kim…" Ron started to defend himself "it's just."

"Ron." She shouted, Ron smiled at her, "what?"

"There she is. It feels like forever."

"Ron I'm trying to be mad at you."

"be mad." Ron kept smiling "Be angry with me. You can't always want to kiss me because it'd feel like I can get away with Murdering your pet rabbit."

"I don't have a pet rabbit." She scoffed "I prefer them naked anyways." She walked past him.

"KP I'm being serious here." Ron said "so far I've seen 2/3 of…the goods. We've made out more times on both hands. and all you do is look at me like I'm some hot guy."

"Ron…"

"Kim." he went over to her "can't you be both? The Kim I fell in love with and the Kim you always act like? Get mad, be frustrated with me. Shout my name. but never stop wanting to kiss me."

"sounds a lot like marriage." Kim joked.

"let's try getting there in time." Ron said.

* * *

Steve Barkin told the two moms to make sure their kids stayed home the following day. A 24-hour suspension from school would do them some good. Kim and Ron sat on the sofa at Kim's watching an old Cartoon they watched when they were in the 6th grade.

"can't believe how well this show aged," Kim said.

"you know you never appreciate the classics once they go into Computer Animation." Ron said, he looked at his girlfriend "how you doing?"

"I asked mom what it was like to be married." She said, "apparently…she told me to ask my aunt."

"Please I don't think your mom has any room to talk." Kim shot Ron a look, "our parents have initially the perfect marriage. Plus your parents always put aside a night to themselves."

"yeah. well you don't hear them from your bedroom."

"no but I hear mine." They both shuddered. Kim gave Ron a kiss, "you hungry? I can make you something."

"I'd rather make you something." She smirked.

"OH-HO no you don't." he said "3 days' worth of you acting like that is more than enough for me." He smiled "I'm putting my foot down. I'm the guy, I'm making my woman the breakfast of her choice and sewing that hole in the shirt." Kim shot him a look.

"and what if I want cereal and there's no hole in my shirt.."

Ron growled, Kim gave him another kiss. Ron calmed down.

* * *

As the two finished their day Ron held Kim close.

"not bad for my first day." Kim smiled.

"you did good." He smiled.

"you sure you're not going to miss the Kim who turned you on?" she asked.

"which one?" he smiled, Kim blushed.

"I mean…the one who acted like…the hot girl who… you know…"

"Kim." he smiled "why have someone like…Bonnie or Tara, when I can have someone like you? You save the world while still having time to do your homework all before curfew." He said, "your extracurricular activities include but are not limited to Cheerleading, Debate team, Saving a Foreign dignitary, helping an endangered species and planning the next big dance." Kim smiled "Bonnies consist of treating students like crap and trying to turn her fellow cheerleaders to the darkside."

"Star Wars?"

"good job." He smirked "let's see… whose resume would I rather have? Someone who has all the time in the world but would rather act like a little bitch." He held up another hand "or someone who would drop what she's doing to make sure I see the sunrise through the mountains rather than a destroyed building." He smiled "it's the little things I cherish about you KP. And it's those things I fell in love with."

"Ron."

"Kim." he chuckled "if the world were to end tomorrow, I'd be right beside you when it does. And I'd rather see you kicking some ass rather than be cowering in fear. Nothing-but-Sexy Kim was…great, but…Kim who stands up for what's right and who knows better to treat someone like garbage, that's the one that turns me on." Kim blushed.

"I turn you on?" she asked "just by being me? And what if the me is the one who has an unhealthy obsession with you?"

"please" he said, "I like the Kim who pushes me to do something rather than hang on me like an obsessed cheerleader."

"uh…Hello. cheerleader" she smirked.

"Not brick flag" he pointed to himself "and you're not Bonnie. You can walk around with textbooks and a grocery list while I'm trying to beat level 5."

"so you don't want me 'obsessed'"

"KP can we just be a couple? I don't want to feel like I'm the end of you cause I'm that guy who is…the reason why Kim Possible isn't focused."

"Ron you're my boyfriend." Kim said, "why wouldn't I want to focus on you?"

"what if you die while on a mission?" He asked, "cause you were too focused on what you want to plan for a special night?"

"okay…" she exhaled "I see what you mean now." She smiled "but I still want you. How bout this. Mission time is mission time. Our time is our time."

"and I promise we won't make out during a doomsday attack on Drakkens broken down robot."

"Deal?"

"Deal." Ron brought her in and kissed her, "So. You going to stay Kim?"

"I'm going to stay Kim." she smiled "and stay in love with you because…well I can."

* * *

Across the Street and two houses from them, a young 17 hear old boy gets his workspace area ready for the following afternoon. He still had school the following morning. But as soon as he got home, the box would be open and work will get done.

A woman in her late 30's came out, her shoulder-length hair down.

"your sisters are in bed already."

"yeah" the boy said, "just…getting things ready." He gave a slight sigh.

"look." She smiled "I know that…starting a new school is…troubling."

"not that troubling." He smiled "just happy to be away from her."

"well." She smiled "just get to bed." She sighed "it's going to be difficult to wake you up tomorrow."

The boy smiled and walked inside.


	3. New Kid in Town

**Authors Note: So this story seems to have taken a direction of more Teen Drama than it has with Romance and classic Kim Possible. Chapter 4 needs to end and then I'll start covering the rest of 'Season 3'.**

**My Favorite Part, though I didn't bring them up in the last chapter, I will bring them up here.**

**The Reviews;**

**Cajunbear73: It is a different take than what happened in canon. I somehow always come back to the Moodulator when I want to jump off on these stories, with the exception of Time After Time. But yes, Ron wants Kim how she is. He wants to take things slow and have Kim remain Kim rather than imagine her in something tight and lowcut.**

**Joe Stoppinghem: I gave it a listen last night and just finished it today. I really enjoyed it.**

**Guest: I'm sorry, but the review you posted was before the document change which was a(n accidental) repost of "For the Fannies." If you still come back to it, give it another chance, thank you.**

**Reading Recommendation: What if Kim and Ron never met? I know you've read this story before, but what if they never met? When Ron was in Junior High he lost a dear friend of his to Popularity which turned him cold, can his new friend help him open up and repair what was damaged? Go check out the still in progress Story 'A Lot Like Love' by yvj. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Kid in Town**

Kim exited her house with Ron who was eating a bit of the left-over breakfast.

"you see some new kid moved into the house across the street?" Kim asked.

"well there was a van yesterday." Ron shrugged, "didn't pay any mind." As if by on cue, the Boy across the street came out of his house, headphones in his ears and his jean jacket matched his jeans. He stuck his hands into his pockets and kept walking.

"he looks tough." Ron said.

"he's about your build." Kim said, "there's nothing to be scared of."

"so if I went up to him to talk to him?" Ron asked.

"I don't think he can hear you."

* * *

The two didn't see The Boy again until lunch time. It was that one day of the week where the lunch lady decided to make something Edible for lunch that day, leaving Ron to take a break from giving his critiques. The boy sat alone at a table, drawing as he ate a fry from the tray. The table was two down from Kim and one from the senior table.

"Oh No." Ron said, "he's sitting at the Hawaii of the senior table."

"maybe we should warn him."

Brick Flagg, the High School Quarter back and main squeeze of Bonnie Rockwaller came over to take the chairs for everyone at the table. Leaving only one. Brick went back over and took the other chair, dumping him out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Dude." The boy said "I was sorta using that."

"well" Brick smirked "might want to find plenty more."

"with…all these students around using them…yeah how rude would that be?" The boy smirked, "give the chair back."

Brick saw a challenge, he smiled. Bonnie began to gush. Brick shoved the boy, who went with the movement.

"push me again, see what happens."

Kim stood up, Ron held her back. Brick pushed the boy again, who grabbed brick by the wrist and twisted his arm. Tripping him causing him the hit his head on the table.

"Say it." The boy growled.

"Eat Sh-" The boy twisted his arm harder. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" the boy let go. Brick crawled back over. Kim and Ron stood there in shock. Bonnie went over, she flipped her hair and put on a smile.

"So…you new arou-"

"Go fuck yourself." The boy said, Bonnie walked away back to the table.

"he…"

"Bonnie…"

"seriously…"

The boy sat down. Everyone looked at him, Kim and Ron walked over to him.

"Hi…um…I'm Ron Stoppable." Ron said introducing himself. The boy looked up, he smiled.

"and I'm Kim Possible." Kim followed.

"Cal" he said.

* * *

Cal walked out of Middleton high with Kim and Ron.

"so Dude, what was that earlier?"

"I don't like bullies." Cal answered, "I also don't like disloyal girls who would ditch their boyfriends if they lose in a fight."

"frankly it's been a long time coming." Ron patted Cals back. "so you're new here?"

"just moved here." Cal shrugged "last place was…a little too…hot."

"well, there's no place like the Colorado Rockies."

"thanks for the warm welcome." Cal smirked again.

* * *

The three friends entered Cals home. Two girls around the age of 6 and 7 sat at the table, one girl sat on the sofa discussing politics over the phone while another girl sat in a chair. Ron had to give the catholic cross.

"Four…sisters?" Cal nodded. "as in…1-2-3-4?"

"yeah." Cal answered, "make it sound like that's scary."

The woman from before came from behind the wall, she ran a towel along a bowl, she nudged at Cal and smiled.

"so…you brought home a girl." She said.

"Ma." He said, "the guy behind her is her boyfriend."

"Hot redhead?" the girl on the sofa chuckled "I'd expect you to bring home a brunette."

"he almost did." She smirked, "told her to basically to go fuck herself."

"he just became her hero." Ron smiled.

"so I take it your first day at school went well?" The woman asked.

"well enough." He sighed "where's dad?"

"out of town again." The woman said, "asked to get the girls bikes going here in a bit."

"I'll get to it." Cal took his jacket off and walked to the garage with Kim and Ron following behind. The garage held 5 unassembled bicycles. Cal picked which one to do first.

"all these?" Kim asked.

"yeah." Cal chuckled "girls go to 3 separate schools."

"and your dad?"

"out of town." He sighed "by this rate I'll never get to mine."

"why don't you just work on it now?" Ron asked.

"cause it's…after 4 and I need to get to bed at 8." Cal joked, "my question is, why are you two still here? Don't you two have other things to do?"

"WHOA!" Ron shouted, "personal business."

"I was…" Cal smirked, "talking about the Missions."

"Oh." Ron calmed down, Kim laughed.

"our…intel lets us know when we get one."

"gotcha." He put on a pair of gloves "what about couple things? You know, pick out wallpaper, new floral patterns, criticize his eating habits."

"hey, she likes the pudge thank you very much." Ron folded his arms.

"Ron for the last time you're not that pudgy."

"Probably a bad time to bring this up when you have access to sharp things." Cal said cocking a brow.

"Dude…great you just pissed off a redhead." Ron said.

"wouldn't be the first time." Cal took out a razor blade and went over to a box "or the last for that matter."

"cracking jokes at your own expense?" Kim smiled, Cal smiled back.

* * *

"I Like him," Ron said, "you know first impressions, not a guy to mess with, but really one to talk to."

"Something seemed off." Kim said.

"like what?"

"well…" she said, "he didn't hit on me for one."

"well he told his family that I was your boyfriend."

"even before." She stopped "I mean I'm grateful he didn't but what's wrong with him?"

"Kim, I don't think we're in the position to judge his dating status." Ron folded his arms "plus if he is what you suspect, please don't freak out."

"freak out? How do you mean?" Kim shot him a look "I do not freak out."

"Two Words, My love." He held up two fingers "Felix Renton." He shrugged "So what if he is?"

* * *

It was 9pm. Kim walked over across the street. Cal was wandering around the garage getting out the gear lubricant.

"finished them all?" Kim asked, Cal looked back and smiled.

"almost." Cal answered, "let me guess. You had your guy look me up."

"something seemed off about you." She folded her arms. Cal made sure the spray was working, "everything came back…almost positive."

"and that's a problem?"

"enough Detention records to make Barkin want to pass out." She answered, "and yet ever at the side of Justice."

"Barkin" he laughed "the Physics/Math/English/Vice Principal."

"Tucson, Lived with your mother in a rundown trailer park where there'd be a drug deal that went down every other day." She looked at him "she married twice and divorced twice."

"did he…also tell you that she spent my entire time trying to get women to get into bed with me?" he set the can down "or that she tried to ruin a good relationship between two people all for the sake of wanting to see her son find the right girl."

"so you are…you know…"

"No." he said, "just refuse to be an asshole to someone like your boyfriend who happens to have someone out of his damn league."

"no need to be mean about it." Kim said, "so let me guess…you moved here because your mother was a little…"

"Yeah," Cal knelt, "Bonnie reminds me of her. no sense of loyalty unless they can protect her but willing to screw over the next guy who gets shown up."

"where'd you learn to fight?"

"small. Simple things." He sprayed the gear cables, squeezing the brakes as he went. "why did you come here?"

"to confirm my suspicions."

"Possible." He said.

"most guys around here…" she exhaled "hit on me."

"and?"

"and well…" she sighed "you didn't."

"you're with Stoppable," Cal sprayed a bit more of the Lubricant.

"yeah." she smiled "happily."

"so." He shrugged, "why's that matter? Can you lift up the back for me please?"

Kim did as she was instructed, Cal turned the pedals and pressed the brakes, he gestured for her to set it down as the tire stopped.

"because…" she shrugged, "I don't have an answer for that."

"here's the way I see it." He set the can down, he went over to the table, poured himself some soda and took off his gloves, "guys see a cute girl, like yourself, drop dead gorgeous, can have any guy they want." He shrugged "and she's' with some goofball who wonders how they get the ship into a bottle. So they hit on her. two ways to go; the relationship ends, or the relationship gets stronger."

"so why didn't you?" Kim asked. Cal poured her some soda.

"because…" he exhaled "you're in love with Stoppable, and it shows."

"so you are…"

"Straight." He smiled "plus there's this cute blonde in Barkins office who won't give me the time of day."

"the one with the-" Kim waved her finger around her chest, Cal nodded, "I know her. smart. Pretty. Kind of shy."

"so. All this because I didn't hit on you."

"well your music reminds me of my parents." She took a sip of her soda, "and as for the not use of power tools…"

"eh, well…what can I say." he smiled "I have the patience of a saint."

"can I ask you something?" Kim set the cup down.

"shoot." Cal answered.

"as a guy…when do you think the right time is…ready?"

"I'm not the person to talk to about this." He walked over to a milk crate, took out the _Smarty Mart_ bag and started putting on the locks.

"I mean…" she exhaled, "when in a relationship?"

"when it's nearly the end of your world and you finally need to open up." Cal shrugged. "the heck do you want me to say?"

"I needed a guy's opinion." Kim sighed, "I mean…we've known each other for 12 years. and we started dating last weekend."

"and you think now would be a better time as any to grow up." Cal looked up. "Lock one is done." He took out another lock, "when the time is right. He can't tell you when he's ready and you can't tell him. he'd be excited and scared all at the same time."

"you ask as if you know." Kim smiled, Cals eyes softened, "oh…"

"Stoppable is a good guy." He adjusted the screw on the lock, "anyone tries to come between you two answers to me." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled, she walked over to the garage door and she turned back. "her name is Gwen, just in case you were wondering." Cal looked up and nodded, "see you tomorrow?" Cal nodded again.

* * *

"so now he gives you a sort of…what was it vibe?"

"young body old soul I guess." She exhaled "he's not that bad. In fact, I think he'd be a good friend."

"Told ya." Ron smiled through his Orange Juice. "think he can fix my bike?" Kim shrugged.

* * *

Cal exited the house with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"thought you had a bike?" Ron said.

"That one, is for my other project."

"_Other Project_," Kim asked.

"I can have projects."

"you're 17?"

"would you rather I get caught in the Janitors closet making out with Bonnie?"

"No cause then they'll just give you detention." Kim smirked, "careful though, Ron got hit in the face with the broom."

"Twice."

"okay I was just joking about the janitor's closet." He took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

"Seriously?" Ron asked, "Animal Crossing?"

"maybe I want to get away from the fighting games every so often."

"next thing you'll tell me is that your other favorite meditation game is Minecraft" Ron folded his arms.

"Fine." Cal put his coffee cup in his backpack "then I won't tell you." Kim laughed, "I mean, what's the big deal? I can like multiple games."

"he's got a point, Ron." Kim folded her arms.

"Yeah but Animal Crossing?" Ron said.

"better than being all about one genre. Better than being Toxic gamer." Cal Stopped, Ron looked in the direction Cal was facing the Bike Rack to see a blonde haired girl in jeans and a hoodie which was half way zipped. Her half-rimmed glasses covered by the bits of hair that was not up in a ponytail. Cal smiled a bit.

"go talk to her." Kim urged.

"Who?" Cal asked.

"Gwen." She answered.

"Nah." Cal said as he continued to walk.

"Dude. Listen to her she knows her stuff." Ron said.

"what's the worst that can happen?"

"she shoots me down and I end up having to change schools?" as they entered the school, Gwen kept getting looks from passing students "besides I'm still new here so I'm not really her type."

"Types aren't really considered a definite." Kim held up Ron's hand, "just look at us."

* * *

Gwen came out of the girl's locker room during gym. She wore her hoodie as everyone stared at her. Kim walked right up to her.

"hey Gwen." She smiled.

"Hey Possible." Gwen said calmly, "are you…here to be a distraction?"

"for the last time the girls aren't going to splash you with Pigs blood." She sneered "and I had nothing to do with them splashing water on you, I was in Baton Rouge at the time."

"well my answer still stands" she sighed "no place on your squad for a top-heavy cheerleader."

"That's… not why I'm here…" she rubbed the back of her neck, "you know Cal?"

"The new guy who took down Brick Flag and Two moves?" she asked, "what about him?"

"he's cute isn't he?"

"he's…uh…well… uh… he sort of…looked at me."

"I'm sorry…he's a pig."

"in the eyes." She blushed, "he's…Kind of cute…but…um…"

"'um' what?" Kim asked, "come on, just us girls."

"he's…well…mysterious." She shrugged, "I don't know anything about him. and he's…uh…."

"he's going to join us at lunch today." She smiled "why don't you join us, get to know him."

"oh. I can't…I have to reorganize the graphic novels in the Library…and then…"

"the comics will be fine." Kim assured her.

* * *

Kim entered her next class with Ron.

"guess who is planning on fixing up those two kooky kids?"

"you didn't." Ron said.

"yep. She's joining us for lunch." Kim did a spin "Cal and Gwen will be together by the end of this week. I can feel it in my soul."

"do you ever think that maybe…just maybe…she doesn't…" Ron tried to find his words "you know…like him in that way."

"she said he was cute." Kim answered, "and mysterious."

"yes which can sometimes be girl code for not a good combination." Ron said, "come on you're a girl you should know this."

"please." Kim smiled "My days of falling for Tall, Dark, Handsome and mysterious are Long gone."

"KP." Ron sighed, "what if he crashes and burns. Do you really want him to be working on 10 bikes a week?"

"is this about animal crossing?"

"this has nothing to do with that game." They both sat down, "I mean, we're still in high school. What if this is something he can't get over until he's…you know in his early 30's."

"he'll be fine." Kim smiled "he's got 4 sisters and Me. She hurts him, I'm sure they'll put her in the morgue."

"sounds kind of Gaiman if you ask me." Ron sat back folding his arms, only to receive looks from the entire class, "What? I was talking about Neil…oh you people need to read a comic."

* * *

"how can something smell rotten, moldy and burnt all at the same time?" Cal asked the lunch lady shot him a look.

"you know, the lunch yesterday, very satisfying," Ron said.

"yes, compared to my last school…" Cal said, "They didn't dissolve into powder instantly."

"oh god…" the lunch lady said, "there's two of you."

Kim sat next to Monique. she looked at her boyfriend and Cal who were heading back over.

"so…you went over last night."

"I had a gut feeling." She said, "luckily…I was wrong."

"so how are you and Ron doing?" Monique asked.

"better than before." She answered, "least I know what he wants right." She looked around the cafeteria, "and where's that girl?" Ron and Cal set down their trays. "you two fine now?"

"turns out he has the same taste in food."

"thought Felix was your Bro?"

"he is." Ron said, "he's just…busy."

"Ma's been hounding me to make friends." Cal defended.

"'Ma'" Monique said, "you say that like you're Italian."

"Only on my stepmothers' side." He smiled, "she's my stepmother."

"so…"

"long story." He stabbed at the cafeteria food, "How can I stab this and it's mushy."

"you…get used to it…" He looked up to meet the gaze of Gwen, who had her hoodie zipped down further and her glasses were off "Hi…Cal…"

"Hi." He said in a high-pitched voice, "Hi." He said in a dreamy tone, "you're Gwen right." He stood up, his hand touching the tray, which slid out from him and towards Kim who caught it, causing Cal to sit back down, but he stood up, "I…uh…meant to do that."

"yeah…uh…can you excuse me…" she walked off. Kim got up and followed her.

* * *

Kim found Gwen by the back of the library, organizing the books by title.

"Hey." She said, "so he's a bit of a spaz."

"I could hardly see that." She rubbed her temples "okay…I saw all of it…but I don't mind…"

"then why leave?"

"he…" she sat down against the shelf "Damn. 'Hi Cal' god I was so stupid."

"I think you did well."

**Beep Beep Beep-Beep**

"not a good time."

"Teen Drama?" he asked.

"Boy trouble." She answered.

"how about evil?" Wade smiled "Hench Co. Came up with a new invention."

"how bad?"

"Literal Evil."

* * *

**End Authors Note: Have a safe Mardi Gras e'ry body. Be sure to be safe out there.**


	4. A Matter of Trust

**Authors note; I'm surprised how well this is coming along, Chapter 6 will continue season 3, Chapter 5 will turn the Trio of Monique, Ron and Kim into a whole Group.**

**I'm going to say this, due to there being an Arc of getting to know Cal and Gwen, I hoped to imply that The Character in question made those be reminded of Leroy Jethro Gibbs from **_**NCIS**_**. Except replace boats, Basements and Bourbon with Bicycles, Garage and Soda. I'm glad that this story is under the 'Romance/General' Category because It's bouncing around from Genre to Genre, (Romance, Teen Drama, Comedy, etc…)**

**Due to the writing, This chapter remains Rated M+ Due to some sexual references and implications.**

**Reviews:**

**Cajunbear73: Yes there will not be a dull moment regarding Kim and Ron with Cal in their group. And yes, Gwen is very skittish.**

**Joe Stoppinghem: Cal is actually the same character from 'The greatest Man I Ever Knew' except the same age as them and gave him more of a few more 'skillsets' as it will. But yes, Cal is an original character and thank you. (I read your review when I woke up and had to re-read it cause I thought it said 'From the DC Universe.' Which just told me to never do anything before I have my coffee.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Matter of Trust**

Ron threw the glove onto the sofa. His head hurting from the mission that was earlier that day.

"Cal got our homework." He said.

"Thank god for friends." She plopped down on the chair, "you get it."

"hey…I spent the last 2 hours being evil." Ron defended, "plus my entire body is hurting. you get it."

"how bout after I ice you down." Kim asked.

"that's a lot of ice."

* * *

It took Cal Twenty-minutes to assemble the bike. Waylon Jennings 'Are You Sure Hank Done it this Way' played over the speaker. he wore a mask over his face to filter out the fumes of the Paint Removal spray and the safety glasses as his phone went off. his year younger sister, Betty, came out and swiped the phone.

"sorry" Cal said, "doing project."

"can you bring our homework?" Kim asked, "Ron's being a baby and I'm worn out."

"since when are you friends with a married couple?" Betty asked, Cal shrugged.

"sure." Cal said, "just need to let this set for a bit."

His sister picked up the can, "it says…let stay for 24 hours." He glared at his sister.

"so I'll finish tomorrow." He took off his mask, gloves and glasses. After cleaning up his work area he left and closed the garage door.

* * *

"A ventilated area, a face mask and safety glasses all just so I can remove the paint from a Gas Tank." He held up a file folder "and because of that little stunt at lunch, I have not seen her since then."

"My fault." Kim held up her arm, "I asked her to join us." She stood up "I'm sorry. Cal."

Cal just shrugged.

"least I said something to her." he looked at the couple, "what wore you two out?"

"Ron turned Evil for Two Hours" Kim answered with exhaustion.

"Kim packs a mean left hook." Ron continued just as exhausted.

"and it took the entire way back just to have him calm me down." Kim finished, "Emotionally."

"You two lead one hell of a life" he sat down, "starting to think my whole Gwen Drama is just that. Drama." Ron looked at him.

"you know what?" he asked, "why don't you…just talk to her."

"Right." He said, "and Aliens will attack at graduation."

"I don't get it." Kim sat up "guys talk to girls all the time?"

"Yeah." he said, "the ones who are trying to get them into bed and have them be a notch on the bedpost."

"Cal she's not…bad looking." Kim said the two looked at her "what? I'm a girl I can look."

"you want a man'splaination or do you want guy trouble explanation," Cal asked.

"please. Amuse me." Kim folded her arms.

"Guy. Who has millions of projects, in his head." Cal began "guys, like Ron and I could not talk to a woman who is…well beautiful, but when they have 4 or more guys hovering over, there's the thought that there will be mocking."

"hey." Kim defended "I'm a girl."

"you also knew him for longer than 2 years." Cal said, "Ron can talk to you. Ron can say he has a hole in his boxers, and you would not have to tell him TMI."

"while guessing which ones they were." Ron joined in.

"However, because he's dating you, he doesn't have to worry about that anymore."

"Zita Flores." Ron said making a point.

"okay now that was not that bad." Kim said "but you kind of have a point."

"see." Cal threw his arms up "I can talk to my sisters, my stepmother and of course you. And that Monique girl. Seems nice. I got a hug from her when I mentioned my sisters."

"you deserved it." Kim sighed, "We're going to fix you two up."

"Say what now?" Cal and Ron said together, Kim took out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you get a quick scan and tell us where Gwen is?" she asked.

"Done" Wade said, "she's at _Wilson and Tylers_ Bookstore."

"KP..." Ron said.

* * *

Kim didn't bother getting out of her mission gear, Ron did. Cal looked at the two of them. As they entered the bookstore, Cal got more nervous.

"you'll never know" she said "if I can get a date with Ron, you can get a date with her."

"Yeah she has a-" Ron looked at Kim, "hey…wait a minute."

"I don't think I can do this." He said, "you saw what happened at lunch."

"So you were a bit of a spaz" Ron said, "least you're not disappearing with every embarrassing moment."

"I think that would have been easier." Cal exhaled

"just talk to her, say hi and see where it goes." Kim ordered.

"and if I fail?" Cal asked.

"Then might I suggest you not work on 10 bikes a week." Ron suggested.

"okay, that sounds great." Cal agreed. "but I have another idea. I don't talk to her and embarrass myself in the process and we head out and get a pizza so I can drown my feelings."

"Nope" Kim answered.

Kim hid behind the bookshelf as she pushed Cal into the Fray.

Gwen was standing at the Scifi section, Cal stopped behind her, he tried finding the right words to start out.

"I met him once." Cal said, Gwen turned around and smiled.

"Hey." She said "um…what…what brings you here?"

"Oh…well I came to pick up this book and they told me where to find it." He took down a book and held it up.

"'How to Achieve Sexual Confidence'" Gwen smiled, Cal put the book back onto the shelf, he took down another book, "you know this is the Sexual health section right in front of the SciFi."

"they really need to organize this more before people make jokes." Cal and Gwen saw a hand peek from behind the bookshelf with a Gaming strategy guide. He took it.

"And there we go." Gwen smiled, "Pokémon Sword and Shield Strategy guide."

"Oh…yeah…um…" he looked at her "how much are you trying to not run away in sheer terror."

"You're Weird." She smiled "but I like it."

There Came a Loud "Booya" from behind the bookshelf, the two walked to the side to see Kim on the opposite side.

* * *

"so I get the feeling I will never see you again." Cal smiled.

"well…" Gwen smiled, "Not many guys would try to make up for a better first impression by having their friend find me at a bookstore."

"in my defense," Cal said, "I in no way had any hand in this."

"really?" she said, "and what would you have done?"

"get sent to Barkins office same period just to find something to talk to you about?"

"Like…Pokémon or Star Wars books." She smirked.

"something like that." The two smiled.

"well…I'll see you at school." She turned and walked towards her bike. A beach cruiser. She squeezed the tire to see that it was flat.

"Hey." He said, she turned around "uh…I can…fix that for you. I mean…just in case I have like…a ton of tubes at home…I can…probably fix it for you."

"thanks." She smiled "but it needs…more than just that."

"what does it need?" he asked, Kim peeked from behind the pillar, Ron watching with her.

"Brakes need to be adjusted." She answered.

"I'm good with Bikes" Cal smiled "tell you what…I can have it for you by tomorrow morning."

"you're not going to run off with it are you?"

"Nah." He smiled "might put a motor on it though." She laughed, "so glad you know I was joking."

"alright" she unlocked her bike, and pushed it over to him, "and maybe I can repay you somehow. Say…um…you ever went to Bueno Nacho?"

"can't say I have." He gave a small smirk, "more of a Nico's sort of guy."

"how bout, Bueno Nacho after School tomorrow." She smiled "like not directly but…after everything. I'll call? Or text?"

"I…don't have your number." Cal said, taking her bike.

"you got a pen?" She asked, Cal got hit in the head with a pen. Cal bent down to pick it up only to headbutt Gwen on her breast.

"SORRY!" he said "I didn't mean…"

"it's alright." She took the pen, took out her receipt and smiled, handing it to him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She walked off.

* * *

"Shut it." Cal pointed towards Ron, Kim and his sisters. His stepmother came out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"so you fixed her bike?" Betty smiled, "what else do you plan to fix?"

"it's just…fixing her tire and tuning her brakes." Cal defended.

"Fixing her brakes so she doesn't land on those airbags" his second to youngest sister said.

"we looked her up" his younger sister said "pretty sure you'd need air for those."

"Kim can you tell them to stop?" Cal blushed, Kim shook her head. "it's not…like that. It's just bike fixing and…you know… helping out."

"uh…huh." Betty smiled, "and why are you dressed nice?"

"is that the Cologne you got from Aunt Constance last year?" His second youngest sister asked.

"I'm Requesting my Miranda rights." Cal demanded, "if not, I will be outside and sniff the fumes from the paint remover."

"Girls you've had your fun, go get ready for school." The girls got up cursing their stepmother, Cal mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

"You do look nice." Kim smiled.

"dude." Ron said "you're going to knock her dead."

"thanks for the support" Cal said, "it's not like she'll look nice too."

* * *

She had her hair done up, Green eye shadow over her eyes her black lipstick on her lips. she wore a green short sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants with red heels. The top three buttons were unbuttoned as she waited by the bike rack, getting looks from the other students.

Kim, Ron and Cal got within her sight, she turned around, smelled her breath and turned back around. she smiled.

"good as new?"

"Yep." Cal answered.

"there's no motor." She joked.

"yeah." he said "didn't have a spare one."

"I'm joking." She looked at him "you look nice."

"yeah…um…" he looked up, "you do also…so…I uh…"

"you okay?" she asked.

"you really…really look nice." Cal said nervously.

* * *

"you owe me an Apology." Kim smiled throwing her arms up.

"okay I'm sorry I doubted your match making skills." Ron said, "I will say though, I'm surprised she dressed up."

"can I be assured you did NOT stare a little bit south?"

"I didn't even look there." Ron shrugged, "and from the look of it, he tried."

"am I the only one who looked?" Kim asked.

"hey it's alright." Ron grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, he looked down at her shirt and smiled, looked back up and gave her a kiss.

"first time?" Kim smiled.

"yep." Ron Answered.

"need a cold shower?" She asked.

"Yep." He let go after giving her a kiss and walked out of the house.

* * *

"Really?" Gwen asked, "that's pretty cool."

"glad someone thinks so." He smirked.

"so." She picked up a tortilla chip "what…started it?"

"I don't think it's time for this much crazy."

"I have a dead father and a depressed alcoholic mother." She said "how bad could it be?"

"emotionally abusive mother and ex-girlfriend who took the easy way out by cheating."

"oh." She said, "you have me beat."

"sorry." He exhaled, he took a bit of the Chimarrito.

"you have…nothing to be sorry for" she exhaled, "Dad did…a lot of overseas work. Humanitarian… Mom took it…pretty hard."

"I'm sorry." He looked at her.

"so…how bad was it?" she asked, "the break-up I mean…"

"laughter and belittlement in spanish." He answered, "I cared about her."

"so you've…" she blushed "I see."

"honestly…" he said "I'm glad I did."

"oh?" she asked.

"helped me…think for a change." He said, "keeps me grounded."

"so no time for…reasonings?"

"reasonings?"

"yes." she said "like…not think about things for a change."

"the projects help me clear my head." He ate another chip, "think about…things I want."

"and you want…what?" she asked.

"I'm…still deciding that." He smiled.

"well…" she smirked "mind if I pry?"

"go ahead?"

"you want to fall in love again. She was a child love, a first chance. But you want a second chance at this. The girl was a wake-up call, but you think about her because…you want the opposite." She ate the tortilla chip "and you grow up. you don't want those who…decide to be shallow, probably why you sent Bonnie off with 2 words or more."

"wow…" Cal smiled "you nailed it."

"hey," she smiled "do you…maybe want to do this again sometime?"

"yeah." he smiled "definitely."

* * *

"I'm not hearing this." Ron said.

"Ronnie." His mother said, "There is nothing wrong with self-pleasuring yourself to your girlfriend."

"Mom. Please." Ron begged "I will clean the garage, I'll let Bubby give me a hug and pinch my cheeks"

"I'm just saying that if you want to…you know…have that time to yourself to do that…let us know what we can do."

"take a gun and shoot me."

"I'm sure Kimberly does the same exact thing."

* * *

Cal had the Garage open in a change of clothes as he sanded off the paint. He heard a loud 'No' coming from across the street.

"The hell did I get myself into."

* * *

Kim sat on her bed doing her homework, only to laugh at the very thought. She got a call later on from Ron shrieking giving her every word for the conversation.

"you poor guy." She said, "guess she's really into this…helping you thing."

"I liked it better when she didn't give me the talk about everything." Ron said "Cold showers work. Now she's asking 'have you tried having that time to yourself?'" he exhaled "I never knew my mother was like that. It's like listening to Dr. Ruth. Except younger. But still jewish."

"hold on" Kim picked up her Kimmunicator to look her up, "well okay then."

"what did I do?" he asked.

"got into a relationship with someone who ACTUALLY sees you in the way of something erotic." She smirked "like a goofy Fabio complete with Six-pack and long hair."

"Kim."

"I Love you Ron." She smiled, "I'm won't be mad if you did."

"are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled.

* * *

Cal wiped the residue off the tank.

"Here's what I'm thinking" Kim walked into the Garage, Cal took off his glasses and sighed, "Rons growing up on me, as we speak. Right now."

"a drink?"

"sure." Cal poured some soda for the two of them "Ron hasn't been…you know…guy thing at all."

"and he…what?"

"well…probably doing that now." Kim sat next to him. "I mean…you do it…don't you?"

"I'm not talking about my personal life like that." He shook his head.

"I mean, his mother has been…you know…talking to him about that."

"sounds a lot like mine." He handed her a drink, "but how do you feel about this?"

"like I'm working on having a boyfriend who is trying to grow up…for my…regard."

"hey you're not getting any advice from me." He shook his head again.

"what's the sitch?" she smiled, "is it Gwen." Cal blushed and drank his soda. "did you sleep with her?"

Cal choked on his soda, "No. God no…" He took off his gloves, he cracked his knuckles. "I'm still…trying to find out how I…feel." He set down the drink, "you are…looking to grow up and have an…Adult, Relationship with…Ron who has probably never even…okay I can't even say this."

"No. Please." She said "Say. Say what you want. Say what you need to say."

"probably not do…what…I would do…while thinking of…someone." He exhaled "but. You and I both want two separate things…you want to have an adult relationship. I want…to move on. To forget."

"do you like her?" Kim asked.

"I…Like her." he looked at Kim, "question for you."

"go ahead."

"What do you think about when it comes down to him." Cal asked.

"honestly…" she smiled, "I want…everything."

"everything?"

"Marriage, Kids. Grow old." Kim answered.

"Well." Cal smiled "here's to our futures." The two clinked the cups together.

* * *

It was about an hour or so later when Ron came by after Kim left.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Kim already told me that you want me to fix your bike." Cal said through the Mask as he sprayed the base coat, "My answer is what the heck is wrong with it?"

"it's…not that. He walked over to the table."

"gonna be in here you're gonna wear a mask." He looked at Ron "I don't want you passing out from the fumes."

Ron picked up a mask,

"It's Kim." he exhaled "Moms been giving me the Sex Ed talks and Kim has been…there for me to talk to."

"and you want my advice."

"if it helps."

He put the Can down "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Possible." He took off his glasses "I'm not one to talk to about this."

"it's just that I'm worried that if we go that far things might…" he exhaled "happen."

"you know what the difference between You and Kim and some other couples?" he took the tank over to the connecting sideyard door, "and it has nothing to do with the fact you two both want to wait."

"what's that?"

"it's that you two have known each other since you two were in pull ups." He pointed to one of the bikes in the garage, "you see that bike right there?" Ron nodded "that's my sisters. Remember when you came over and all those bikes were in boxes and disassembled?" Ron nodded again "it's because the last time my sister got a bike from them it was only half assed. Brakes were crap, wheel was too lose, nothing was right. So, I had to fix it. It took me…2 hours to work on that bike, 3 test rides just to make sure everything was fixed correctly. Her bike, took me the same amount of time to assemble."

"what's that got to do with now?"

"When you rush into something with no idea where you go, you crash and burn and someone else gets hurt." He took off his gloves and tossed them into the trash "however, when you take the time to work on something. It rides peacefully."

"what else?" Ron asked.

"honesty works." He laughed, "My ex always had that problem. I'd open up, I'd tell her what was on my mind. She wouldn't." he set the face mask down "but be honest with each other."

"that works?"

"yeah. so I heard." He took out a smarty mart bag. "better to keep things from each other." He took out a Bike mirror, "least you two can know what you two need to do after knowing each other for so long."

"True." He smiled "you know, it's Friday night and you are…what?"

"got this bike to work on." He smiled, "still got the weekend though too right?"

"yeah." Ron smiled "I've been with KP now for a week." Cal poured them both a cup of soda, "last week she was chasing me around like I was going to get mauled, both sexually and to death," Cal handed him a drink, "and now…she's back to normal but she actually likes me." He looked at Cal, "I know she's been coming over here, by the way." Cal shot him a look. "anything going on with you two?"

Cal shook his head and smiled "No." he answered, "you two are together, I'm not going to be that guy who breaks up a relationship based on 12 years' worth of trust."

"your ex?" Ron asked, Cal took a sip of his soda, "you're a good dude, Cal." He looked back, "I thought Janis Joplin sang this song."

"it was actually written by Kris Kristofferson." Cal answered.

* * *

Saturday morning.

Monique went over to Kim's house to meet up with Kim and Ron.

Ann Possible loved being the Neighborhood Mom. She counted the heads at Breakfast to make sure she'd have enough, though Monique only wanted Orange Juice.

Kim patted Ron's back when Ann brought up the conversation with Sarah Stoppable. Monique laughed so hard Orange Juice went up her nose.

James Rubbed his eyes at the sheer terror Ron must have gone through while the tweebs talked about their new neighbor across the street and how he was 'Building it wrong.'

"I say we spend the day out on the town." Monique smiled, "as a group."

"meaning?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Kim smiled "that would give me time to take my Ron-Survival Kit?"

"How far are we going?" Ron asked.

"Who knows" Monique smirked.

"well just leave prepared Kids" James Possible Smiled.

* * *

**End Authors Note: Chapter 5 will give us more answers about Cal at the questioning of both Monique and Gwen. If it's demanded enough, I might write an 'origin' chapter of him, but my limit is usually 10 pages on the Document if not up to 15. There will be some romance in the next chapter and someone finally speaking their mind.**

**Also I hope it implied what songs were being played, Celebrities mentioned and what jokes could have been made.**


	5. Moving past it all

**Authors Note: Unfortunately due to this chapter basically being and spending the "Day out" turned into a late afternoon/night. Had no intention of taking the focus away from both Kim and Ron, but I wanted to establish the OC. Truthfully the worst part about the OC is making them the 'Absolute Perfection' rather than giving them flaws. I tried, and the chapter After this one will focus on Kims Jealousy. To be fair, this AN was inspired by a guest review which was deleted, but had a point. The story started to stray away from the KP characters and focused more on the Original characters.**

**As my thing went, change one thing in time other events take place or change as well, which is why they had met Cal, Kim and Ron got together and within the same amount of time, Cal had moved in across the street.**

**Reviews:**

**Cajunbear73: Yeah Cal and Gwen are not only teaching but learning from each other. It's honestly fun writing Rons parents especially 'Sarah' who is being a Mom, like the 'Question of Growing up when it comes down to her son' Mom. Though the reference to Dr. Ruth was also fun to write. As was the implication of "Me and Bobby McGee playing in the background."**

**Previous Chapter Reviews: (I know this is a new one)**

**Jimmy1201: I tend to think of the Pairing of Kim and Ron before **_**'So The Drama'**_** would have been a way of the **_**'Moonlighting Curse'.**_** Where Rons statement in 'Bad Boy Ron' on how Danny and Charity's Pairing in would have ended the series was a joke statement within the episode on the pairing between both Kim and Ron. It was and still is fun to write the situations in regards to the two of them and their families. And lets be fair, if the show wasn't made for the Pre-teen to teen audience, with Adults today enjoying the show, pretty sure they would have made Anne look as such. But I put that in for comedic purposes as Ron came in.**

**Side Note, if you're reading this, that means i did NOT upload the Doctor Who/Kim Possible 'Crossover' story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving Past it all.**

Kim made a list of everyone who could join them.

Felix was booked solid for the next few hours.

Zita was booked with Felix for the next few hours.

Wade had other projects to work on.

The three Teens walked over to Cals to find him finishing the installation of a cog for his back tire.

"and what can I do for you three right now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Motown?" Monique asked, "My dad listens to that."

"your dad has good taste." Cal said tightening another bolt. As Frank Sinatra came on.

"we plan to go out today." Kim said "wanna come?" Cal gave her a look.

"what time?" he asked.

"probably within the next few hours depending on if we can get everything ready." Monique folded her arms.

"let's see where I am with this." He finished the wheel, walked over to his bike and reinstalled it.

"does he always do this?" Monique asked.

"No yesterday he was working on his tank." Ron answered.

"so, what is there to do in Colorado on a Saturday." Cal smiled. Cal finished tightening the bolts.

"we don't know,"

"well…" Cal said "how are we getting there?"

"Possible Family Van." Kim smiled.

"any of you 3 drive?" Cal kept shooting questions, Kim raised her hand.

"Okay now it's that Theme song from…what was it? Lightning Bug?" Monique said.

"Putting the Motor on shouldn't take long." He smiled, "I'll let you 3 know when I'm done."

* * *

24 hours earlier, Gwens Aunt Heather came down. Within 12 hours Heather was made arrangements to move in with her late brothers widow and her niece. She sat on the sofa with Gwen and smiled.

"so: Heather said with a smile, "your mom tells me you have a new boyfriend."

"he's…not my boyfriend…yet," she smiled "but I don't think he will be."

"everything alright?"

"well…" she sighed "he's been…dealing with personal stuff."

"how much do you like him?" Her aunt asked.

"well…" she said "a lot… and he's the only one who…well…kept eye contact with me." She exhaled "before I dressed nice and…well…showed them off a bit."

"sounds like a keeper." Her aunt smiled.

"what do I do?"

"be there for him" she smiled "he'll need someone to talk to eventually."

"so I don't even get my first kiss until he's ready." She smiled "how did Kim and Ron do it…?"

"Kim?" her aunt asked.

"Kim Possible." She smiled "she goes to my school and he started hanging with her."

"seems like you have some competition with this Kim." her aunt said.

"Actually she has a boyfriend." Holly said, "who also gets along with him."

"why don't you call him?"

"cause I don't want to sound desperate."

"has he called you?"

"he's sent…pictures."

"oh that sick-"

"of the progress he made on his bike." She smiled.

"oh." Her aunt sat there "has he ever…?"

"No." she smiled, "in fact he acts…oblivious to it."

"go to him," her aunt smiled.

* * *

Cal tightened the muffler down. He set down the wrench as he turned his neck.

"you don't trust me at all do you?" he asked. Monique walked into the garage.

"how could you tell?" she asked.

"guy comes into town, too good to be true." He stood up and walked over to the table, picked up another wrench and another part "gets along with your two friends there who are dating and something seemed off."

"call it watching out for my friends." She turned to the speaker, "Otis Redding?"

"helps me think." He smiled.

"that's just it. How old are you exactly?"

"17." He smiled and walked back over to the bike and knelt.

"how old are you really?"

"do you want to meet my sisters?" he looked at her "cause my sister has baby pictures of me dressed as Mario when we were kids." He raised his eyebrows "frankly I lean towards the Pokemon or Legend of Zelda."

"why are you here?"

"why the Spanish Inquisition?" he smiled, 3 of his sisters came out followed by Betty.

"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition. Our-"

"okay, Betty that's enough." Cal smiled. Monique looked at him with a cocked brow as his sisters went inside.

"you're having fun with this aren't you."

"let me ask you something." He finished bolting on the part, "when Ron came to you, said that Kim was crushing on him because of that Doof device."

"Moodulator?"

"how did you react?" he stood back up and walked back over to the table "in fact, how did you react to Kim and Ron dating?"

"I couldn't believe it at first."

"why?" he asked.

"cause Ron is…well…Ron." She answered, "he's not her type, he's the guy who…well…he's too…weird."

"want to know what the main cause of loneliness is?"

"shutting yourself off?" Monique smirked.

"pretty much." He answered. "but it's the thought of realizing you're different that you think you're not good enough." He nodded towards Kims house "she embraces the differences cause they're his differences. Has Ron been a good friend to you?"

"Rons a good friend to everyone."

"so why not see him as good for her." he smiled "I think those two will go on forever."

"you really think that?"

"please Stoppable is the first guy I've seen get out of the friendzone." He cocked a brow "which isn't that bad when you think about it. And, he wants to work on his relationship."

"so you are here to just…"

"I'm here to live." He shook his head "I'm done with going out and snatching life. I'm letting life come to me."

Monique smiled "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"well." He said, "I'm not like most Kids you go to school with. For one my pants aren't hanging past my behind, and I prefer the old stuff cause the newer stuff makes me question if these kids spent summers with their grandparents."

"how much more do you have to do on this?"

"Throttle, hooking it up and the chain." He answered.

"Kim and Ron are getting ready." She looked at the bike "you going to come with us?"

"so I am invited?" he smirked, he walked back over, she followed.

"That's where your wrong." She said "Loneliness…starts when it's shown you're not welcome. It's followed by not feeling good enough." She walked towards the Entrance to the Garage, "however things ended in Tucson, however things were there, some of us are happy you came to Middleton."

Cal picked up a bag containing the chain. He looked at her.

"you sure I'm not intruding?" he asked.

"I can read people." She said "I think you're okay." She left the garage, Cal sat there and smiled. His phone went off.

* * *

He tightened down the throttle grip when Gwen came in.

"you haven't called." She said, "is it something I did?"

"no." Cal answered, "I didn't want to disturb you from what you were doing."

"waiting for you to call," she smiled. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "she hurt you. I get that. What I don't get is why? My only conclusion is this, she's a bitch. Someone who got the taste of something and got what she wanted from you."

"And?"

"so…leaving Tucson was easy." She continued, "I mean you left your mom behind, you hang out with Kim and Ron at lunch, you helped me with my things and went out to snack but off hours you still shut yourself in. you keep your distance. I see it. but I see the hurt. I see the pain and I heard what you did to Brick." She sighed "I guess my question is can I trust you came from Tucson. Can I trust you're not some…Vigilante for Justice." She looked up "can I trust that you are who you say you are before I…"

"before you what?" he asked.

"before I tell you how I feel." She exhaled.

"I did come from Tucson." He sighed "I was bullied there, I had to learn to fight on my own since classes take time and money and school systems at the time, didn't give a crap if someone was being bullied, they cared about who fought back." He smiled "I'm Not Batman…I can Emulate him but I'm not. Nor am I some Superman or a Green Lantern." He put his hands to the side "I'm just boring ol' me. I hope you're okay with that."

"You have…on one of my favorites right now." She smiled, "and you…also look me dead in the eyes and not on my chest." She tilted her head "and you send me pictures of the updates and not of you."

"I don't…want to get that close." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I've…been able to forget her while I've been here thanks to you 3."

"Three?"

"Kim, Ron and you." He smiled, "I guess Middleton is my home now. Though to be fair, it's nice to walk down the street and not walk into the middle of a drug deal."

"I like you."

"I like you too." He smiled.

"No I mean…I think you're…handsome. And I got dressed up that day…for you." Gwen blushed, "I keep to myself cause the guys here are…well…you fought one." She turned around and walked towards the Garage entrance, she stopped turned and looked at him "you're not alone anymore, Cal. You can let your guard down here. We'll be there for you." She kept smiling, "I'll…be here for you." She walked away, Kim and Ron stopped and talked to her for a bit, she walked off and the two of them walked up.

"I'm never going to get this thing done am I?" Cal said, "first Monique, then Gwen and now you two."

"I did some thinking," Kim said, "I talked it over with Ron and…well we could really use your help on missions."

"I thought underage drinking was illegal in Colorado."

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal everywhere." Ron said.

"you're skilled, you're focused." She smiled "Ron here thought you were Batman after the way you took down brick."

"as I told Gwen I just emulate him." he said, "if you actually want me to be mean I will be."

"we don't give this offer to just anyone." Kim folded her arms "what do you say?"

"how many of your other friends have you given this offer to?" Cal asked.

"Monique is more of the designer, Felix can work well with Cybernetics, Zita…" Ron Stopped, "we haven't figured that out yet."

"tell you what." Cal said grabbing a bag of Zip-ties, "I'll think about it. but I won't wear the Cargos and Longsleeves."

"fine by me." Kim smiled. "so you gonna get ready to go?"

"after I tie down these cables." Cal answered. he opened the bag and took five of them out.

"so we're looking at a good…what? 40 minutes?"

"more like 20." Cal smiled, "I have 4 sisters remember."

* * *

The whole group were in Kims living Room. Ron sat on the sofa. Cal sat in the armchair, Kim sat next to Ron while Gwen sat on the arm of the chair Cal was sitting in.

It was already 2:35pm.

"how much more do you have to do?" Ron asked.

"place the Gas tank and test it out." Cal answered.

"where is she?" Kim asked.

"Probably deciding what we could do."

"I have no problem with waiting." Cal smiled.

"one more crack about having sisters you're out of the group." Ron said.

"Ron, I think he meant that as a sort of patience thing." Cal nodded "but thank you for defending all of woman-kind."

"Yep." Cal said "but to be fair what can 5 teens do on a Saturday afternoon in town?"

"what did teens do in Tucson?" Gwen asked.

"go to the mall, go to a party." Cal answered, "sweat their butts off."

"so something air conditioned." Ron stated. Kim got up.

"while we wait." She said "how bout we migrate to the kitchen for something to drink."

* * *

Monique got there at 4pm. Cal told them about growing up in Tucson. Ron Gwen and Cal all talked out their favorite part in _Space Battle._ Cal and Ron debated over what move really set the stage of the entire series. The two then argued over what the proper order to watch the movies.

Cals Argument; Watching Movies 4-6 then 1-3 were the correct order. Watching 4-6 can give you questions to ask while 1-3 answered said questions.

Rons Argument: watching them in order; 1-6 was the right way to watch because it does not go 4-5-6-1-2-3-10-95-87.

"Nerd alert" Kim said with a smile.

By the time Monique had gotten there, Ron, Gwen and Cal talked about what their favorite game was in the Legend of Zelda series. Ron argued it was Majoras Mask because it felt like you were timed to finish the game while Cal argued it was Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Gwen thought it was Breath of the Wild due to there finally being voice over work.

"looks like I got here just in time" Monique smiled.

"figured out something to do?" Kim asked.

"I was thinking a movie since it took us this long" Monique answered.

"Sounds fun to me." Cal stood up.

* * *

The 5 took a vote to what movie they were wanting to see.

Ron wanted to see something with Action, which would cause his lady to grab onto him.

Kim wanted to see the newest RomCom featuring the girl from Pitch Perfect.

Moniques vote was to Ron, who also questioned how is an Action Star from the 90's not in a wheelchair.

Gwens vote was to Kims movie who thought the movie may have been a good watch.

Cal was the deciding vote of the two. There was a new Superhero movie they could have seen, but because he had high hopes for one and he was disappointed last time, he decided against it. while he enjoyed Pitch Perfect he thought it would have been easier to wait for the movie to come out. He also agreed with how the Action Star from the 90's wasn't in a wheelchair.

"Dude he's freezing up." Ron said.

"yeah put me on the spot why don't ya." Cal said rubbing the back of his neck.

"to be fair" Monique spoke up "only 3 of us will be watching the movie."

"so both movies are out of the question." Kim sighed.

"There's a new Disney movie out." Gwen shrugged, "I wouldn't mind seeing it. I mean, I was hoping to see it."

"All in favor of feeling like a kid again?" Cal said, every one raised their hands.

* * *

By the time they got out of the theater they were all laughing. Kim leaned into Ron, Monique held the popcorn buckets in her hand as the three walked in front of Cal and Gwen.

"Never knew you still liked Disney."

"there's a lot you don't know" Cal smiled.

"well…" she stopped, "I hope I get to find out more." She sighed, "look, about earlier today at your house…"

"Gwen."

"please." She said "I said how I felt." She shook her head "I don't regret it. least I got it out there." the rest of the group stopped and looked, "but if you don't feel the same I'll understand that much."

"I like you too." Cal smiled.

"oh." Gwen blushed "same way?"

"Part and partial." Cal smiled "not looking to have my heart broken, not looking to…be afraid to get close to someone."

"I get it." she smiled "I do. I'm not…going to force you to open up and I understand if everything is going to take a while." Cal looked outside.

"it's…coming down awfly hard out there." he said.

"I guess we got a bit" she smiled.

The friends talked about the movie and the previews for the upcoming movies. While Kim and Ron didn't understand mwhy bringing in New characters was any use, Cal and Gwen argued it would be better to bring them in and not have them be the main focal point. Monique just hoped a character they saw on occasion actually appeared more than just being in the background for the sake of the story.

"we'll have to see the movie." Kim stated as she stood up.

"depends on when it does." Gwen took a sip of her soda, "I mean…look at Doctor Who. They bring in new characters all the time but never stray away from the main cast."

"they also don't take full focus on the story." Ron defended.

"let's just hope in their case they don't die." Cal smirked, "or in the Case of 007 get slept with and then die."

* * *

An Hour passed, it was still raining.

"hate to say" Cal spoke up "but I get the feelings you two have barely focused on eachother these past few days."

"we're…trying to get to know a new friend." Kim answered.

"well." Cal shrugged "what else do you want to know. Cause I personally want to know about you 3." He waved a finger to himself and Gwen "we just started being in this group and so far I've heard about Zita Flores and Felix Renton."

"Ron's Ex-girlfriend and his best guy friend." Kim gave the simple answer.

"and why didn't they join us?" Cal asked.

"They had a date" Ron answered taking a sip of his soda, "you know we've been drinking a lot of soda lately, I hope there's no implication on something."

"from what dad says," Cal said, "be good to enjoy it now.' He took a frie "so your two best friends are dating?"

"No." Ron smiled "my best guy friend is dating my ex who we broke up on good terms with and still hang out every once in a while."

"best way to do it." Monique smiled.

* * *

The rain let up at around 8:30pm. Monique and Kim were getting tired. The 4 walked Monique home where she gave them each a hug. The remaining 4 walked back to the Neighborhood where only ¾ of them lived.

"Hope you finish that thing soon." Kim said with a smirk.

"same here" Cal responded, "Got tomorrow though. Not that much to do."

"well…" Gwen smiled at him "I had a great time tonight."

"even if Monique felt like the 5th wheel?" Ron asked.

"I think this was her plan." Kim said "get the two of us on a double date just to be sure where it goes."

"or maybe she just wanted to hang out." Cal defended.

"well…" Kim said "I don't know about you Three. But I feel like catching some Z's"

"breakfast tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"lets go out." She smiled at Ron. "I want to spend the day with my Boyfriend." Gwen looked at Cal, who smirked at the two of them.

* * *

Gwen walked Cal back to his house.

"I seriously had a great time tonight" Gwen smiled.

"Really?" he smiled, "before or after you told me how you felt."

"Both." She stopped "I…got to spend it with you."

"you must really like me." He said while on the defense.

"now I have a scifi question for you." Gwen smiled.

"Shoot."

"remember when…we found out when River Song was Melody Pond?" she asked, Cal nodded.

"you kidding?" he laughed "my one guy thing was wanting to see those two make out."

"My question is…" she exhaled "Do you…share that in common with her?"

"That I want to make out with Amy?" he shrugged "I mean, Karen Gillan is hot and all, and the accent sometimes gets me. But I think if I were old enough I'd want to get a drink with and fight alongside her in a bar fight."

"I mean…River." She sighed, "I see how well you get along with her. with Kim and Ron. Are they…your parents?"

"No." he shook his head, "I just…refuse to treat them both how everyone else treats them." He smiled "besides, my dad has curled brown hair not blond and my mom is someone I don't really like talking about."

"that's…all I wanted to know." She turned away.

"wait a second." He said, "you forgot something."

"oh?" she asked. Cal moved into her and caressed her cheek, he came down and pressed his lips against hers giving her a kiss. She smiled. As she pulled away she blushed. At a loss for words she pointed.

"Ah…Home…" she pointed to him "Cal…Call…you…me…" she walked off, "Night."

"Good Night." He stood by his door as he watched her walk off. she turned the corner of the house and squeeled as she got out of eyesight. Cal walked into the house to find all 4 of his sisters by the window with a smile on their faces. "shut it." he ordered, walking towards the hall he heard his second youngest sister go. 'Kissy-Kissy.'

* * *

**End Authors note: we'll be getting back to basics within the next chapter of the story. With Cal finally taking that step with Gwen who knows where it's going to go, some of the weeks will be in quick details since, I messed up on the "Bad Boy Ron" nod in the last chapter rather than do that later.**


	6. Green Eyed Jealousy

_**Authors Note: I must've watched **__'Gorilla Fist'__** more times writing this chapter than I have any other episode writing any of the other chapter in any story I've written. So I decided to just have it show the Kim Portions since I changed those and kept the Ron parts as is.**_

_**But as promised, The Story is getting back to basics with the Kim Possible Plot lines with some major added changes in upcoming chapters.**_

_**In case anyone has been wondering, Yes a certain Tall-Dark-and Handome male will be returning, I haven't done anything with him yet since 'Out of the Shadows, Into The Light' and 'Greatest Man I Ever Knew' before that.**_

_**Clearing things up, I made a mistake on the Age Difference between his sisters. Betty is a year younger than he is, The middle is about 3 years younger, his second to youngest is about 6 years younger (11) and his youngest is 7 years younger (10).**_

_**As per tradition of my stories and chapters,**_

_**First:**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Cajunbear73: Funny for you to say that about Cals sister and Gwen…**_

_**Yes I have fun with writing these characters, in the show, Monique watches over her friends to make sure no drama befalls them, though that seemed to switch gears when Eric came along. Even though I wrote Gwen as smart and sexy writing her as nervous and getting her first Kiss was fun to write. Yes Cal took a chance as if to say 'To hell with it.'**_

_**TheSadOldOne: Thank you. I noticed that with every guy in the show, if they aren't in a relationship or close to Ron they have an interest in Kim.**_

_**Joe Stoppinghem: Honestly, I'm trying to wait for them to take the 'next step' in their relationship. Though this chapter, as the title suggests, is about Kims Jealousy.**_

_**Second:**_

_**Repeat Reading Recommendation: Go Read/Listen to Kim Possible Developments By Novashiro. What happens when Syntho-Drone Eric was a clone of the real Eric and gets with Kim? what happens with the "Unstoppable Team Possible"? you'll have to read it to find out.**_

_**I'm curious, What is everyone's way of Watching the Star Wars Movies? Do you watch them Like Cal or do you Watch them like Ron?**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Green Eyed Jealousy.**

Cals bike was done. The Metallic red tank almost blinded Ron as he walked down the street. Everything was complete. A smile crawled to his face as he closed the garage door with a gas can in his hand.

* * *

"looks like Cal got it finished." Ron said.

"I like it." Kim responded.

"be better if he put rockets on it." Tim sighed as Ann shot him and his twin a look.

"you're not going to put rockets on something that could make it go faster." Ann scowled. Kim checked her Social Network page.

**Gwen Paige Accepted your Friend Request**

**Monique Tagged You, Ron Stoppable and two others in a post.**

**Cal Cible Accepted your Friend Request.**

**Cal Cible Posted two updates**

**Cal: BIKES DONE! Test Ride today.**

**Cal: Feeling Anxious…First time I've felt this way in a while. Here's to where it'll go. **

**Gwen Paige Posted a Status- Feeling Blushed.**

* * *

**Kim Possible Liked your status**

Gwen put her glasses on and took her phone.

Gwen: Oh my God. Oh My God. Oh my sweet God.

**Kim: "what happened?"**

**Gwen: "It's Cal. He Kissed me last night."**

**Kim: "He WHAT!" "OH MY GOD!" "This is HUGE!"**

**Gwen: "OH MY GOD!"**

**Kim: "Oh My God!"**

* * *

Cal walked back to the house carrying the gas can. He kept hearing a shriek come from Kims house. He put the Gas can down and ran right over, knocking on the door to her house, Kims mom answered.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Kim came up behind her mom.

"You actually did it?" Kim grabbed his arms and jumped "you actually kissed her."

"i'm sketchy on the details." He nodded "but yes."

"Sketchy? SKETCHY!" she let go "you either kissed her or you didn't."

"okay I remember having this same conversation with my ex." He said folding his arms, "and I kissed her cause I wanted to kiss her. surprised though she hasn't messaged me."

"You message her. common knowledge."

"I do?"

"Dude" Ron came out to the living room "you definitely do."

"well what do I say?" he put his hand to the side "I enjoyed that kiss how bout seconds?"

"well I wouldn't really say that." Kim calmed herself down.

* * *

Ron looked off to the side with his eyes rested. He didn't even hear Kim call his name, he didn't hear the sound of the Bike taking off. it took Kim shouting and nudging him to snap out of his daze.

"Dude, you okay?" Cal asked.

"Yeah…" he answered, "Just fine."

"Cal got the bike working." She said, "asked if the tweebs can actually put rockets on it."

"I thought you said no" Ron cocked a brow, from behind Cal, he saw Gwen come up the driveway.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Cal said back.

"Hello" Kim smirked at the two.

"Hi."

That repeated for 3 minutes.

"So…" Cal said to break the silence.

"So…" Gwen followed.

"So." Kim smirked.

That went on for 3 minutes.

"Last night was…" Gwen blushed.

"I think I was kinda…smooth."

"oh?" Kim smirked.

"KP…" Ron said softly.

"very" Gwen smiled, "my first Kiss."

"happy I can be your first."

"KP's involved locked braces." The two looked at Ron, who shrugged and Kim nodded.

"listen I wanted to say…" she took a breath "I don't know if…that was what you felt but."

"Look, Gwen." he said "I Kissed you cause I wanted to kiss you." He nodded. "and I liked it."

"you did?"

"You did?" Kim asked.

"Kim." Ron pulled her back, "let them have their moment." Kim nodded.

"look." Cal sighed, "it's…gonna be a bumpy road…for me at least…and I…don't want you to worry."

"well I'm gonna do what I can to show you that you deserve the best" she smiled,

* * *

Kim and Ron came back to Cals garage to find Cal and Gwen kissing. His sisters going "Oooooo" as soon as they got there.

Ron bought Kim a Chimarito Combo with no sour cream and a diet soda.

* * *

That Monday, Cal parked his bike in the student parking lot in the gravel where he can lock it up. he walked over to the group were ready to go to their classes.

Cal purposely got sent to Barkins office to give Gwen a kiss and to talk to Barkin about a better parking area for him.

* * *

Week one: Kim and Ron were stuck together with Bonnie and Barkin, Cal couldn't make the mission because he had detention. He did however buy a bag of Muffins from Barkins troop,

Week Three: Kim and Ron were stuck in Drakkens Television. Cal had detention.

Week Four: something about a library book and an overgrown Roach. Cal had a date.

Week Five: Kims career was in danger from Team Impossible. Cal Mediated between the two with Rons help.

Week Six; Barkin finally set up a bike rack in the student parking lot. Cal continued his Routine by meeting up with the group after.

"isn't he great?"

"yeah our men are out of this world."

* * *

When Lunchtime rolled around the group of 5 sat at their usual table. Cal along with the others had to watch in amazement on how Ron can eat 5 servings of Cafeteria pizza. Kim made the comment about it being cheese on Cardboard.

"I don't know" Cal smiled, "tastes better than what I've had."

"oh come on." Monique said, "no way Tucson is that bad."

"Remember that Family Guy Episode when Peter went to Tucson?" he asked "That's pretty much true."

"and on that note" Ron stood up, "I am going to get seconds"

"you've had seconds" Gwen corrected.

"Times thirds" Ron smiled and gave Cal a high-five and walked off.

"you know," she said "it's nice seeing Ron with someone who doesn't treat him like he's…"

"weird?" Cal finished.

"I was gonna say different." They looked over to see Ron screaming in Terror at a ghost hovering over the serving area, writing the name 'Ron' mystery meat gravy. Rons thoughts went to Rieger until it wrote 'Stoppable'. Ron continued to scream in terror.

* * *

"Wades Checking out the evidence now." Kim assured him.

"Ghost." Ron said, "At Middleton High." He continued "OUT TO GET ME!"

"so glad I joined this group" Cal said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll be safe here." Ron smiled "no ghost here."

"Ron are you sure it was a ghost?" Kim asked.

"What else has the courage to write something in mystery meat gravy, KP?"

"anyone brave enough to try my cooking?" Cal responded.

"I think I have you beat." Kim defended.

"I burnt water."

"The hazmat team is on speed-dial."

"fair enough." Cal shrugged "do you want us to keep watch?"

"I wouldn't mind KP keeping watch." Ron said still shaken up.

"What about him?" Gwen pointed to Cal.

"you two are still in the make out everywhere phase."

"Dude, I can watch you from across the street." He shrugged "I still gotta fix your bike remember?"

"you sure we won't be intruding." Kim asked, Cal shook his head.

"Please." Cal answered, "you two helped me get with her, the least I can do is help you with making sure Ron stays safe." He shrugged "besides, if there's trouble all he has to do is shout and I'll hear him from across the street."

* * *

An hour had passed. Kim sat in the driveway watching Rons house.

"I feel bad." Kim said, "leaving him alone like that."

"he'll be fine." Cal tightened the bolt, "has his tube always been like this?"

"Observatory Fiasco." Kim answered, "Scientist was captured by Drakken who turned out to be their college buddy along with my dad." She came into the Garage and stood next to Gwen. "same day and night I stopped and realized I should believe in him."

Cal ran the air compressor, "Why did you stop believing in him?"

"he decided to become the Middleton Maddog." Kim sighed "peer pressure."

"sounds like you wanted to lean towards popularity."

"I'm already popular." He held her hands out.

"didn't the entire school love it?"

"that's just it though." Kim smiled "I realized I was wrong and we made up." Kim shrugged, "That was my first mistake, was not believing in him."

"That's sweet." Cal turned off the Air Compressor and turned the bike back over.

"sadly he'd never let me down." Kim said "but I let him down why?"

"Peer pressure" Gwen said, "it's like in my 3rd period class everyone has been pressuring me to do it already."

" 'he's a guy. Course he wants to.'" Kim mimicked

"'you're a hottie why wouldn't you.'" Gwen continued to mimick, Cal looked up and winked at her.

"yeah, well. Days like these we find out who our friends are." Cal tightened the brake and the gear shift. "Popularity only lasts until you graduate. Then you're trying to relive your glory days while at work and people don't think you're cool but they think you're a little twit." He squeezed the brakes "however, friends like stoppable will do…what?"

"Cheer me on." Kim smiled "one of the many things I love about him. and again, I'd do the same for him."

* * *

"Still no clue to your ghost." Wade said over the monitor

"What about the Mystery meat sauce." Kim asked.

"you don't want to know til you graduate." Wade looked In horror "from College."

"so there's nothing?" Cal asked.

"I'll keep you guys posted." Wade said "how's Ron taking it."

"I didn't see him on the way to school today." Kim said.

They heard Ron come down the hall naming off the contents of his meal plan.

"Sneaking Bueno Nacho into School again?" Kim asked.

"Oh this…this is for a mission…"

"A Mission?" Cal asked.

"Why wasn't I told?" Kim asked.

"oh…I mean…it's for…something else not mission related…" Ron answered calmly. The group saw a young Japanese girl come up to the group.

"you ready to go, Stoppable-San?"

"Stoppable-San?" Cal asked.

"And this is?" Kim folded her arms.

"Kim you Remember Yori from…3 period English…"

"Dude, I'm in 3rd period English." Cal defended.

"I mean she's a friend from way back."

"really? I never met her."

"actually we never met" he looked at the girl "who are you strange girl I never met"

"you just said her name was Yori." Kim glared at her boyfriend.

"you must excuse us, Kim Possible. But we must be on our way." Yori walked off with Ron.

"I'll call you when I'm done KP." Ron called out before being out of ear shot.

"Weird." Kim said.

"Ex-girlfriend weird?"

"No. he'd Tell me" she looked at Monique "Right? I mean why wouldn't he talk about her."

"Cause you'd get all Jealous."

"I would not get Jealous" Kim smiled "over someone like little Ms. Schoolgirl? Please." The group walked off.

* * *

Gwen and Kim walked together.

"Girl who started seeing someone sexy to girl who just also started seeing someone just as attractive." Kim gritted her teeth, "would you get jealous if Cal had an Ex who was that stunning?"

"I have to wonder who the hell would leave him." Gwen answered, "I mean, Cal never talks about her now and he smiles more." She exhaled, "why so jealous now though?"

"cause a girl walked away with him for something."

"we've been with our guys for about the same amount of time, Possible" Gwen sighed "how far are…you two?"

"he tries not to giggle every time I try to tell him I'm getting dressed." Kim answered, "You?"

"I try not to send him sexy pictures and we act like we're a married couple." She sighed again "but without the…you know…"

"you know" she smiled "we're both with the two weirdest strangest guys at Middleton High and we both drool over them."

"Can you confirm something to me?" Gwen asked.

"yes?"

"Do you like Cal as…you know…"

"No." she smiled "I have a cousin, who is…. pretty much not set in reality at the moment. I can't talk to him about anything." she smiled still, "having Cal as a friend, someone I can talk to is something I need."

"Just talk?" Gwen stopped.

"Alright." Kim stopped. "I'm going to tell you something, but you need to promise me that you will NOT tell Cal. But I'm going to be extra graphic with you on this."

* * *

"So the Mario Picture does exist?" Monique said with a slight annoyance, Gwen had to laugh at the picture and pinch Cals cheeks as he stood there looking slightly embarrassed.

"worked with what he could" Betty smiled, "Grandma thought it was adorable and took the picture."

"doesn't help that I posed for it." Cal folded his arms.

"has he seen the movie?" Monique asked.

"we do not discuss that around him." Betty said with a slight glare. Cal walked out of the room.

* * *

Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade."

"I checked all school records, Nothing."

"That can't be right."

"And flight records show her and Ron booked a trip to South America."

"I'm on my way." Kim poured the rest of the tube into the beaker, covering Monique with a red foam. She past by Cal who was at his locker taking out his notebooks.

"why the hurry."

"Ron's heading to South America." She answered, "with Yori."

"you need back up?"

"I thought you had lunch plans with Gwen." Kim said.

"I'll tell her the Sit-Rep." he put his notebook away and took out a duffle bag.

* * *

Cal went over to Gwens class where she had turned in her assignment, Kim stood next to him.

"I'm, gonna have to postpone lunch with you."

"everything okay?"

"Uh…Kim found out where Ron was heading…and I need to go with her." he answered "Bueno Nacho after school? My treat?"

"Go" Gwen smiled.

* * *

Kim had to gawk at Cals choice of Attire. A Leather Jacket, Black jeans and a green shirt with Brown leather gloves on his hands and brown boots on his feet.

"Not much for the stealth are you." Kim smirked.

"not much to be one getting jealous?" Cal smirked back.

"I'm not jealous." She assured him, "I have no reason to be jealous. Ron chose me, he loves me."

"and?"

"and…a girl from somewhere popped out of the blue calling him 'Stoppable-San' and it gets me all…wonky."

"so you are jealous."

"please." Kim said "I'm just…concerned is all."

The two walked over to a plane. The door opened and they both got in.

"so how far is it to south America?"

"we'll be there in about…half hour." Kim answered, Cal looked around the plane to see the plane was full of chickens only for the next sound to be heard was Cals stomach Rumbling.

* * *

It was just a fear induced day-dream. Yori had taken Ron by his hand, placed the other hand on his face and smiled at him. that smile, that accent, that soft voice, it had lured him in. she went in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, Ron didn't pull away. She pulled away and lifted her shirt up, helping Ron with his and the two went back to kissing eachother.

* * *

Kim woke up with a shock. She shook her head, Cal was making sure she was okay.

"Dude."

"okay, maybe I am a little…jealous." Kim Admitted.

"we just need a bike and some soda."

"I mean," she sighed "he found out that Tara liked him the day before we started dating." She adjusted herself, "and then he…dates me."

"Tara, Tara…oh I know who you mean now." He cocked a brow "wait…you. Her. now Yori." He smiled "what is it girls find so fascinating about him?"

"I know right?" she asked. "but Ron is…complicated to say the very least."

"how is he complicated."

"Just when I think there's no other surprises about him, just when I think I've seen it all," she put her hands up "he goes and shows me more."

"Keeps things fresh" Cal chuckled.

"but he's mine." She smiled "every bit of that Ronness is mine."

"what are you more upset about?"

"half that we went on a trip without me." She answered "half that he went on one with another woman" Cal remained silent for the rest of the trip. He overheard Kim talk to Wade about a secret school in Japan called Yamanouchi. He and Kim got up, went over to the Door and jumped out.

* * *

"Ron hates free falling" Kim said landing.

"it's alright" Cal said "better to be freefalling rather than be around a bunch of chickens." He laughed "last time I was around more than one chicken they almost killed me." Kim shot him a look, just what kind of place was Tucson.

They found no sign of Ron in South America. She took out the Kimmunicator for Wade to tell her that Ron was heading to Arizona. Kim looked up at cal.

"are you…"

"we're looking for your boyfriend." Cal said, "I'm fine with that." He shrugged "It might be in Yuma or Flagstaff."

* * *

"Seriously," Kim said with a slight annoyance "you're wearing a leather jacket, in Arizona close to the end of spring?"

"I thought you'd be used to 'Not Normal'" Cal said with a smirk. He took a right down the hall.

"Leather Jacket. In this degree weather." She tugged at her shirt "I'm burning up in this thing."

"Save it for Stoppable," Cal ordered.

"I was making conversation." Kim stopped.

"Everyone thinks you and I have a thing for each other." He scoffed, "even Gwen thinks so."

"I thought her and I were cool."

"she trusts you." He sighed, "but it's just the way I act with you that gets her." he stopped "someone's outside." Kim Darted to the opposite side as they heard the doors fling open, the two heard cries for mercy as the light turned on. Kim had her knee to Ron's back with his arms locked.

"Ron?"

"KP?"

"Stoppable?"

"Cal."

"Yori" snarled. She got off of Ron and approached her.

"Kim," Cal said getting in front of her.

"out of my way, Cal." Kim tried to Push through "I'm onto you."

"KP" Ron said.

"Ron, Yori is working with Monkey Fist."

"What? No…She…I…what was the last thing I said?"

"You may tell her…" Yori sighed.

"you sure?"

"Yeah." Kim snarled "she's sure."

"Okay…So…Yori is a classmate of mine from the school I went to last year…" he sighed "which is a secret Ninja school…the principal…Master Sensei is missing."

"Secret Ninja school" Cal let go of Kim.

"That explains the magic sword."

"The Lotus blade?" Ron smiled, "yeah it's a long story I'll fill you in later."

"Stoppable-San, is a great warrior who saved our school from Monkey fist and came through when we needed him most."

"Ron?" Kim looked at her boyfriend in disbelief, "Stoppable-San? The same guy who cries over spilt milk?"

"All Life is precious even that which gives us Nourishment." She bowed to Ron, "a Warrior, who grieves such loss, is a when he shows the most bravery."

"Check it out KP." Ron Posed, "I'm a Hero."

"Okay." Kim sighed "we'll help how we can."

"So why is Cal here?" Ron asked.

"Here for backup" Cal lied.

* * *

"You were able to hold Possible-San back." Yori looked at Cal. Who never broke his gaze.

Cal sighed, Raised his eye-brows and tilted his head, "I've had experience with Angry Young women." He exhaled "and with Angry redheads."

"I heard that." Kim shouted. She stopped in front of them both, pulled Ron in close and gave him a kiss on the lips to assert her dominance. Ron nearly fell over.

"What of you?"

"What about me?" Cal asked.

"Possible-san is a brave hero." Yori answered, "Stoppable-san saved our school and proved himself a fierce warrior. What are you?"

Cals Eyes narrowed.

"Rufus find anything?" Cal asked, Rufus gave a gesture pointing to the wall. Kim searched the wall. Running her hand around the wall searching for a secret switch. The door opened upward with a whoosh. The group found Monkey Fist in the room on a mat. He turned to see the Group behind him. they each got into a fighting stance.

"You!" he shouted, "What are you doing here."

"We're here to rescue sensei."

"That Relic?" Monkey fist asked, "What use do I have with him."

"Wait…" Cal said "if he had Sensei…" he moved in closer "Wouldn't he be here?"

"So wait…" Ron spoke up relaxing his stance "if he didn't capture sensei…who did?"

The Area shook, they looked towards the wall to see it crumble before them. Two apes stepped through, Kim glared, Yori Tightened her Pose, Cal stepped forward.

"Big Monkey…" Ron said with fear in his voice.

"Apes." Kim said.

"don't you mean 'Yipes'"

"No. They're Apes" Kim corrected.

"YIPES!" Ron ran off behind Monkey fist.

"No. Not Them" Monkey fist had a tinge of fear in his voice, "I wasn't planning. I was hiding."

"Hiding?" Ron asked, "From What?"

Monkey Fist pointed. "From That."

A third Ape appeared behind the other two. It glared at the group.

"Stand Down" Cal said with a growl in his voice.

"Uh…Aren't you going to do to them what you…you know…did to Brick?"

"if we stand down, they won't kill us." Cal corrected.

"Wise decision…" The third Ape said.

* * *

The group were thrown into a cell. Monkey Fist and Ron began to argue. Cal popped his back. Kim scanned the Area.

"We're Not Alone." Yori said with a calm in her voice.

"You are Correct Yori." Came a voice, a 4-foot-tall Japanese man came out from the shadows. Yori approached him with excitement.

"G—Sensei…you are…" she caught herself "I am relieved to see that you are well."

"For one to be well." He smiled "one must also be free."

Ron and Sensei began to converse with each other. Monkey Fist began to argue, Kim agreed with Monkey Fist.

"Why appear in the cafeteria?" Cal asked.

"I contacted Stoppable-san in hopes to tell him not to come find me."

"Lot of good that did." Cal said facetiously, looking at Yori.

The third Ape came in. it went right to Monkey Fist who told his plan to the group. It opened a trap door as the two apes took Monkey fist away. The group fell through the trap door. The whole group fought the current of the water.

As they reached the waterfall the group fell. Kim took out her hair dryer and fired it. Yori took out her chain as it wrapped around the tree. Ron and Cal began to fall.

Yori grabbed Ron, Kim grabbed Rufus, Cal went along down the water.

Kim, Yori and Ron looked around for the two of them.

"Where's Sensei…" Yori sadly asked, Ron looked down. Kim's eyes saddened.

"And Cal…" Ron asked.

They looked up, Kim's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw Sensei floating in the air. He flew around some more showing off with a wide grin on his face.

Kim's concern came deeper for Cal as they went down to the waters edge. They saw Cal with his jacket, gloves and boots off.

"okay." He said with slight irritation "any idea how to dry leather in under 5 minutes."

"You…" she rushed over to Cal "You little…son of a…What would you…how would Gwen…"

"yeah…uh… can we just leave now?" Cal smirked.

"No…we can't" Kim answered,

Rather than heading the way back home, she went up the stairs, the others followed close behind.

"Home is that way." Ron pointed, "why are we going back?"

"it's the right thing to do."

"again, why?" he repeated.

"A Weed that never grows, does not need to be cut down."

"I believe what he means is," Yori said calmly, "is that even though Monkey Fist is our Enemy, our Battle is not with him."

"Oh so we're rescuing the Bad Guy." Ron smiled, Cal shook off his jacket.

"yeah." Kim smiled "but it sounded better how he said it."

* * *

They stumbled upon Monkey fist in terror of the Apes. The group going into their fighting stances. Ron and Sensei fought one together, Ron used Rufus as a Throwing weapon only for Sensei to catch him when he came back around.

Cal Jumped on the Apes back and Led it towards Yori and Kim who tripped the Ape over with a Banner. Cal jumped, dusted himself off and sighed.

"So many jokes." Cal exhaled with a smile, they heard Monkey fist Scream in terror as the Ape Took it's mask off.

"DNAmy …" Kim paused,

"That goes beyond Sick and Wrong…it's Wrong Sick."

Monkey Fist tried to escape DNAmy's grasp. He tried to defend himself over the partnership was strictly professional which made DNAmy defend it. Monkey Fist Ran off with DNAmy following.

* * *

"I Must thank the three of you for your help." Master Sensei said, "because of you, I can now return to the Yamanouchi School." He walked away from the three.

"I thank you again, Stoppable-San, for helping us return Master Sensei to the school in one piece."

"Don't want anything bad to happen to Grandpa." Cal smiled.

"CAL!" Kim and Ron both shouted.

"Cal-San is Right." Yori said, "how his Guess was correct is still a mystery to me."

"my sisters act the same way with mine" Cal smiled.

"Sorry I was rude to you earlier." Kim smiled, "so what exactly is the deal between you and…Stoppable-san."

"A Bond of Honor." Yori Bowed,

"Yes. Right but-" She was interrupted by Yori giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. She walked off with Kim looking shocked also.

"Until we meet again, Stoppable-san" She smiled and went up the Rope ladder to the Helicopter above.

"Wait…So Yori liked-me-liked-me?" Ron asked as Kim and Cal nodded.

"You really don't understand girls…do you?" Kim asked.

"No I don't." Ron answered "I mean, I didn't even know. I didn't even touch her or anything…" Ron defended, Kim smiled. "How was I supposed to know how she felt?"

* * *

After a Long walk and a trip back the 3 friends landed in Middleton.

Cal went home and got changed immediately. Kim gave Ron another kiss he wouldn't forget.

"so you were jealous?" Ron asked. Kim nodded, "Of Yori…with me."

"I…had some thoughts." She answered.

"KP it's me." He said, "I want…only one woman in my life…and that's you."

"I trust you." She smiled, "I mean…I don't know…"

"don't know what?"

* * *

**End Authors Note: Since there's an Episode after Gorilla Fist ('And The Mole Rat will be CGI') I'll be referencing it in bits and pieces within the next Chapter. however, Next Chapter will, as promised, see the Return. Not sure where I want to go with it, hell. It might even be a 3-Parter. **


	7. Q The Bond Opening

**Authors Notes: Meant to finish this up a few days ago (This chapter at least) but things came up. such as a panic attack yesterday over something and needing to take yesterday off to unwind. However with that Low-down time (since it was also a depression day over something) the Nap came with watching **_**Kim Possible; So The Drama **_**on Disney plus.**

**Quick shout out to The Girl on the Kim Possible Fandom page, Welcome to the stories if you started off with this one, you have loads more to enjoy.**

**Been getting better at Posting the Right chapter after that apparent Work in progress 'For the Fannies.' You know. Thought it would be fun to keep it going, but then I lose track of how I can keep it going.**

**Lastly, things are okay. I wrote the top portion yesterday before getting ready for work, today things are better. **

**Reviews:**

**Cajunbear73: I almost wanted to write it to where Kim punched Yori off the cliff for Kissing Ron like that out of jealousy. But yeah, he's still got a way to go to where he can understand girls, but then again, don't we all. It was a tough choice to focus on Cal and Kim in this chapter, but I would be repeating Gorilla Fist word for word on the Yori and Ron portions of the chapter that it was easier to see how Kim was Reacting.**

**Joe Stoppinghem: Sorry for the Cliffy, it's what I do best (according to my sister who hates when I leave an episode for her.) As for the her not being certain, we will find out in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter: 'Q' The Bond Style Opening.**

"I mean I look at Cal…" Kim said, "and he's…well a little bitter until he's around Gwen…" Kim walked away "I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be jealous and I don't want you to get bored and tired of me…"

"KP is that what your concerned about?"

"Ron, I decided go for you after that damn Moodulator" she said "and it was the greatest decision I made. You knew her for longer than that and what happened? She kissed you. In front of me. She might as well have torn her shirt off and said, 'Take me.'"

"but I don't want her." Ron said sadly, "she's…not the one I think about."

"you think about me?" she asked.

"all the time." He shrugged "why bother thinking about someone else when the best girl I can wish for is right here."

"you mean that?" Kim smiled a small smile breaking her frown.

"course I do." He said "I think about you all the time. I can't stop thinking about you. I didn't tell Yori about you cause I didn't think she liked me in that way."

"so you…do love me." She smiled.

"I Love you" he said, "No one else can compare to you." He ran his hands down her sides, "I want Kim Possible. Not Yori, not Zita. Not even Tara."

"what about Gwen?" she asked.

"why does she like me too?"

"No." Kim answered, "but she…well…has it in 'All the right places'"

"but she talks about Cal." Ron smiled "her and I talk and somehow, she thinks he's out of her league."

"Cal thinks the same." She said, "but about her."

"see." He smiled "plus. I have a thing for this Redhead who can Kick my ass into next decade."

"if you let me." She smirked.

* * *

Gwen rested her head on the table. Her eyes closed as she began to drift off.

"someone Keep you up?" Kim asked sitting down next to her.

"Cal" she sat up, "he…gets home, calls me, tells me to wear something Sexy, I show up, he's nicely dressed and he…has Bueno Nacho reserved just for us, he treats and we don't get back til 10:30."

"sounds romantic."

"what did you say to him?" she asked.

"what do you mean?"

"I asked him, what brought this on and he said it had to do with something you said about a mission and Jealousy."

"oh." She exhaled "I was…jealous when Ron took off with Yori on a mission." She answered, "I Love Ron, Gwen."

"I know." She smiled "but that doesn't mean I don't want him to have his friend's backs." She popped her back "Look…Cal is…great that way. I'm not going to keep him from being there for his friends if they need him." she shrugged "what…sort of girl would that make me?"

"what are the odds?" She took a sip of her milk, "I was Jealous of Ron going with Yori and Cal thought you were the same." She smiled. "he really does love you."

"Love?" she looked at Kim, "he…never…I mean…he…I didn't know he felt…after…"

"Oh-ho-lee Crud…" she looked at Gwen "I spilled something before it could even be said."

* * *

Kim sat across from her mother in the kitchen.

"why did I do something so stupid?" she asked, her mother shrugged.

"trying to play cupid will do that to you." She said.

"yeah, but I was hoping there'd be…you know…fireworks and maybe more." She sat up, "but now I come to find out he hasn't said that."

"I don't know why this is any of our business." Ron asked, he sat there with a look on his face "I mean…he's been hurt KP. I don't think we have any room to talk."

"please I galivanted around with the likes of Josh Mankey before I started dating you."

"and I barely got a date at all." Ron said.

"Point it." She said, "those two have been dating for the same amount of time as we have, kissed more but there hasn't been an I Love You."

"well not everyone says it the first night."

"because I meant it the last 12 years." Kim defended.

"KP they're having fun just kissing each other" Ron defended, "'I Love you' leads to wanting more like Sex and Marriage. And they're still learning about each other."

"Ron."

"KP." Ron sighed, "you helped Cal take the first step into moving on. You encouraged the two to get together. Let the 'I Love You' come naturally."

* * *

Cal walked into the garage with a Smarty-Mart bag and took out the paintball gun. Putting it onto the worktable he took a razor blade and cut open the packaging. He took off his jacket and put it on his bike.

Wade came in 45-Minutes later with the blueprints.

"when you said this is something you wanted to do," he shook his head "I didn't think you were serious about it."

"Wade I have sisters." He said, "I'm not stealing ha hair dryer just for a grappling gun."

"what's that got to do with having sisters?"

"I don't want them to confuse my grappling gun for a hair dryer." Cal looked at the blueprints, "you get the line?"

Wade took out a line of cable and handed it to Cal.

"just bring the specs back in one piece, Cal." Wade ordered.

"Whatever you say 'Q'." he smirked.

After Wade Left, Gwen came into the garage a half hour later.

"Okay. Here's the thing." She stopped. Cal put down the screwdriver, "I have a tub of cookie dough ice cream at home for when this blows over."

"yeah?"

"Kim told me you love me." She answered. "Quite frankly I can't see how you can." She walked around "you've been hurt. And I've been…attempting to…fix it to where you want to say it when you want to say it." Cal nodded.

"so why the cookie dough ice cream?"

"In case you tell me right now you don't." she exhaled "which to think about it if you don't then I forgot to pick up a Chocolate bar, Chocolate shell and sprinkles."

"why would you need to?" he asked calmly.

"again, because you've been hurt, and I've done…everything in my power to get you to…you know…trust and like me more than you do."

"Gwen." He got up. "I've been…wanting to say it."

"Say it when you're ready." She sighed "god I feel stupid."

"why?"

"Because I came down here thinking you don't." she folded her arms, "I mean…"

"cause I'm me." Cal asked.

"well…" she sighed, "you were hurt."

"look." He shrugged "Rachel…" he looked down, "used me because of…things. And I didn't…see anyone else like that, until my first day at Middleton."

* * *

Cal walked into the Administration office. His black backpack on his side, his blue jeans with holes and a plain green shirt wearing a jacket. He looked around.

Gwen looked up and smiled.

"I can help you over here." She smiled, Cal walked over to her.

"Hi." He looked at her, she could see his eyes look right into hers. She adjusted her glasses and smiled.

"Your name?"

"Cible." Cal smiled "Calvin Cible."

She scrolled through the Computer files.

"you…never mind." She said hesitantly.

"no." Cal said, "go ahead. Please?"

"Do you…ever watch the CW shows for DC?"

"I can name off things I don't like and things I enjoy." He smiled.

"sorry I was just…trying to make conversation." She clicked on the mouse and went to the printer. She came back with a sheet of paper and handed it to him, Cal looked it over and looked back up. "your Locker number is 052"

"Thanks" he smiled, "I'm sure I can find it on the way to class." He looked in her eyes still. A smile crept to Gwen's face.

* * *

"I…Fell for you then" he smiled, he looked at her "but I was…scared to take that leap." He exhaled "Look Gwen…don't go home and eat the ice cream." Gwen smiled, "well you can eat the ice cream if you want to eat the ice cream, don't eat it to drown your sorrows because…I…L…I mean…"

"Cal" she bit her lip, "do me a favor." She smiled "when you are ready to tell me, tell me. And I will say it back."

"Deal"

* * *

Kim peeked over to Cals house, she saw Gwen and Cal in the Garage kissing. A short time later he was back to the workbench working on that grappler. Gwen handed him a tool every so often. Kim smiled.

"I think he told her." she folded her arms.

"you want another Chimarito combo?" Ron asked, Kim looked at Him and Smiled.

* * *

Cal got the Grappler to work. It took him several times to finally get the hang of it. And Right on time. Kim, Ron and Cal took a trip to New Zealand where Senor Senior Junior planned to steal the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London. Kim and Ron Foiled the plot only to be approached by a Hollywood Director who decided to make a Movie based on Kim and Ron. After a week or so of dealing with the stars, they had to go back to save the director.

"My newest Project" The director said, "Monkey Ninjas in Space."

"Been There" Kim said.

"Done That." Ron finished. Cal gave them both a look and shrugged it off.

* * *

The Team Landed in Middleton. Ron lost his homework when parachuting. Cal landed in his backyard as Gwen waited with a cup of coffee. Kim went back to her house.

The Two couples walked to school with each other. Ron held Kim in close, picking up bits and pieces of his homework that he found. Cal gave a Gwen a kiss on the cheek. The Four went about their day.

But it was at Cheer practice when the trouble started.

Kim fell from the top of the pyramid. Bonnie Rockwaller moved away to answer her phone, Kim Fell from the top and landed. On her behind where Gwen came up to her. as Bonnie got off the phone, Gwen and Kim glared at Bonnie.

"So gross" Kim said at Bonnies Remark of Bricks sweat making him glisten.

"you're just jealous cause I have a boyfriend."

"Uh…Ron." Kim corrected.

"Cal"

"The Two biggest losers in the school." She walked over to her fellow cheerleaders and named off their dates. She smirked at Kim and Gwen, who were now trying not to Kill Bonnie. "and seeing that you already plan to make your statement at prom. You can kiss your social status, goodbye."

* * *

"Maybe I can have Cals sisters take her up to the Rockies. Get her to shut up" Gwen rubbed her hands together.

"Nah." Kim sighed, "we're proudly going with our men."

"who we are attracted to." Gwen smiled.

"VERY attracted to." The two remained quiet.

"you were talking about Ron for you and Cal for me, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Kim answered, Gwen Mouthed 'Okay.'

* * *

After discovering Naco night was cancelled due to new management, The Group chipped in for the remainder that was owed.

"Skyfall has got to be the best opening" Ron argued.

"I'm not saying it's not." Cal put his drink down, "in fact I agree with you. It's got the best Title sequence and brings everything back around."

"There's no way you think Dame Judy Dench should have been Killed off."

"I think The Great Dame Judy Dench did a wonderful job and want to see how she would have done with Connery." Cal defended, "but my Favorite Classic Bond would have to be From Russia with Love."

"Why are we talking about James Bond Movies?" Gwen asked.

"gonna be weird here," Kim smiled "I wish I had a sequence like one of those."

"I'll get on my swim trunks" Ron said with a smile, Cal choked on his drink.

"and I'll take out that Bikini my aunt got for me last year." Gwen said in Cals ear, who blushed.

* * *

"Why don't you start a petition to bring it back?" Cal asked.

"What good will that do?" Ron Countered.

"if enough people sign it the Head Hancho will probably reconsider." Gwen answered.

"honestly the only people who celebrate Naco night is Me and KP."

"and even then." Kim sighed, "Look Ron…it's time for change." She smiled "just because Naco Night is cancelled that doesn't mean we can't…you know, have an unofficial one. You created the Naco. The choice for Naco night is yours."

"you got my signature." Gwen spoke up.

"Same." He took Gwen's hand.

Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade." Kim ordered.

"Got a hit on Drakken," he said, "he's in the Bermuda Triangle."

"we're there." she turned off the Kimmunicator, "Wanna come?" she asked Gwen, "we could use an extra set of eyes."

"Recon?" she asked and looked at Cal who nodded.

* * *

The group swam to the surface where they changed into their undercover attire. Kim wore a blue dress with a black wig. Cal slicked his hair back while wearing a white tux. Gwen wore a black dress that showed off her features, her hair up and no glasses with red lipstick. Rufus for a tux big enough for him, Ron wore a baby blue frilled tux.

Cal walked the floor while Gwen sat at a table. The two watched the each other.

Cal took a drink which was surprisingly sparkling cider.

"you're enjoying this aren't you?" Gwen's voice came over the receiver.

"very James Bond if I do say so myself" Cal said attempting to sound like Sean Connery, which only made him sound more like David Tennant.

"does that make me the bond Girl?"

"Focus you two." Came Kim's voice over the receiver.

"Right. Sorry." Cal smirked over at Gwen who was looking right at him. he walked right over and put his hand out.

"Care to dance?" Cal said in the same accent. Gwen took his hand and got up. the two danced on the dancefloor.

"Trying to spot the help?" Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"if you mean the help then you mean the bodyguard." Cal answered, "Then yes."

* * *

Kim and Ron crawled through the air ducts to make their way through. Kim exited through the vent to the Ladies Room where Ron took a couple feet ahead, he walked through to doors in front of him to find a group of men around the table playing poker where he was greeted by a man in a cowboy hat.

"Are You the Kid?" the man asked.

"Yes." Ron smiled "Yes I am."

"you are What?" Cals voice came over the receiver.

"I Am the Kid's…associate, the Child. The Kid is heading this way right now."

"Oh No you are NOT bringing me into this now." Cal said.

"I'm sure he might have gotten lost somewhere and can't find the hall upstairs with the Fiecus in front."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Kim walked down the stairs to see Gwen sitting back in the chair. She passed by Cal who told her to 'Watch your Six'. And walked up the stairs some more.

"Wade, Any sign of Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Not that I can see." His voice came over the Receiver.

"SheGo?"

"Right behind you." Gwen got up, Kim turned around to see SheGo start the fight.

* * *

Cal walked through the Door to find Ron standing next to a chair.

"Gwen didn't come with you?" Ron asked under his breath.

"Kim's in the middle of a fight with SheGo." Cal answered. He sat down in the chair Ron was next to.

"Alright, The Kid, you ready to play?" The Man in the cowboy hat asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cal answered in the same accent as before, he received a big stack of poker chips. The men began tossing in their chips and Cal repeated. Ron stayed by the door.

"where'd you learn to play."

"So glad I used to play this with my sisters using Cookies and Candy as bargains." Cal set his hand down.

"Ain't playing for Junk son." The Cowboy said. Cal tossed in some more chips only for 2 of the others to fold.

"you're pretty good." The cowboy said, "but I doubt it. You know the ways you can tell a man has squat? Like when he won't make eye contact, or he touches his face a lot," Cal did nothing. "or how his breathing gets heavier."

"well since I'm not doing any of those, I guess I'll just lay down my flush."

"you're bluffin…"

"Am I?" Cal smirked, "all the signs aren't there. so I must be absolutely serious." He tossed in more chips. The Cowboys eye began to twitch, sweat ran down his brow.

"Fold." He slammed his hand down, Cal brought in the winnings.

"Nice bluff." Ron whispered, only for Cal to lay down a Royal flush.

"My least Favorite Gang came through for me."

Kim and SheGo landed on the Table. Cal and Ron moved out of the Way. SheGo went to throw a Punch only for Cal to grab her arm, She Spun around to land a Kick to his head only for Cal to block it away, Kim took over the fight as Ron and Cal Left the Room to look for Drakken.

* * *

Gwen ran down the halls as she spotted Drakken on top of the stairs. As Kim and SheGo came out Drakken called to her, he took out a Remote. Gwen looked around the room and Grabbed a wax orange, throwing it, she knocked the Remote out of Drakkens hand only after he pressed the Button.

As SheGo knocked Kim over, she Jumped over to the Hovercraft they escaped on.

Ron went over To Kim to help her up. Gwen went over to Cal.

The Ron, Cal and Gwen all looked at each other. Kim was the only one who looked up.

* * *

Ron wasn't sure if it would work. Clipboard in hand he walked up to everyone in the school to see if they'd sign it. But they all declined. Cal took the clipboard and signed his name. Gwen took it and signed hers for Kim to follow.

"Hey, it may not be Nicos." Cal smiled "but it'll work."

"hey you guys are great." Ron smiled.

"look, I may have not been in this group for a long time," Gwen shrugged "but I'm here."

"I suggest you go to Felix, Monique and Zita." Kim took her boyfriends hand, Ron nodded and smiled.

"Gonna head there in a bit." Ron smiled with a newfound confidence.

"I'm actually gonna head right home." Kim smiled,

"sister ran over a thorn branch." Cal shrugged.

"Homework." Gwen said, "School work became homework so I have to make up for that."

Cal and Gwen walked away, Kim gave her boyfriend a kiss and started to walk off.

"Look…KP…I know what this is about…" Ron said.

"Really? You do?" She asked.

"yeah. it's because I messed up on that last mission." He answered, "I got sidetracked and Cal had to pay the price."

"oh…yeah no big." She smiled, "we'll get Drakken next time. And besides, Cal won more than his fair share so…we're frosty."

"you sure?" Ron asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Kim smiled, "but is there…anything else you want to talk to me about?" Ron shook his head, "anything?"

"nothing off the top of my head." He answered. she gave him another kiss and walked off, "I Love you." He called out, she stopped, turned and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

Two Days past, No one had an Alibi for that night.

Kim's parents had taken off for the evening for work. Jim and Tim were on the outskirts ofa Middleton, in a Bunker making designs.

Cal finished his sisters tire after minutes of feeling around the inside for the thorns, glass and other bits. His Stepmother headed to work when each of his sisters spent the night at a friend's.

Gwen was on her 2nd soda working on American History while her Uncle on her fathers side served her a plate of his families famous Jambalaya.

Monique was at Club Banana.

Ron was working the room of Bueno Nacho where he got 6 signatures.

As the Two Days Past, Cal checked the Mail after getting home where he found an envelope with his name on it. Cocking a brow he went to the garage, sat in a chair and opened it. Gazing around the inside he found no residue which caused him to exhale. He took out a file folder.

As he opened it his eyes widened.

**You've been bad.**

The Letter Read;

**You have two Days to call the Burn number and 5 days to Pay me the amount enclosed or these pictures will travel around Middleton High.**

Cal looked at the pictures to see himself behind a building kissing the redhead he had come to know over the past few weeks. Kim Possible.

* * *

**End Authors note: A Part of me wants to start doing the Announcer thing of a quick recap of the chapter along with going 'Will our Heroes… Stay turned' sort of deal. Another part of me thinks I need more coffee and wondering if I should change brands.**

**Also, I had to google if Cal could have won against the Cowboy with a Royal flush. Hope you all enjoyed the Easter Eggs in this chapter.**


	8. Homes and Hearts

**Authors note: hope you all caught the Bond reference in the title. I posted the title on Facebook and no one decided to correct me of it being 'Cue' and not 'Q' so that's a plus. The little reference to Kim wanting a title secquence like that is a nod to the Opening of 'So The Drama'**

* * *

Chapter: Homes and Hearts.

"Run it again." Cal ordered.

"I've ran it through every single program I have." Wade said, "even wrote a program to determine if anything is edited."

"and your absolutely sure?" Cal asked.

"Yeah" he answered, "The Photos of You and Kim are Legit…" Wade rubbed the bridge of his nose, "you need to tell them."

"Wade, you know I would never-"

"I know." Wade frowned, "but for their sake, what could go wrong?"

"Make the Call" Cal ordered.

* * *

Ron and Kim walked Middleton High. Gwen was starting to grow concerned. Cal had not called, texted or even updated a status. Her two friends started to worry for her, Monique muttered under her breath.

"I smell something fishy." Monique said with a glare.

"maybe we should head over?" Ron said with a hint of worry.

"if he needs us he'll call us." Gwen said.

On Cue Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Wade had informed the 4 that Cal ran into a bit of trouble and would like to see them. They agreed to head to Cals house after school.

* * *

Cal sat in a chair of his bedroom. His stepmother knocked on the door.

"your friends are here." She said calmly. They all entered the room. Cal got up and hugged Gwen.

"what's…going on?" Gwen asked.

"I…ran into something." He slid the file folder to his side, sitting on his desk. "As many of you, Monique excluded, I am a guy of several weird useless talents from fighting to Building a Bike."

"Not useless." Gwen smiled.

"I have Monique here as the Neutral side"

"For what?" Monique asked. He handed her the File Folder.

"This effects Gwen, Ron, Kim and I." he sighed "I searched over the photos several times. I couldn't find anything."

"This is serious." Monique closed the file folder, "when were you going to tell us."

"Show Kim." Cal ordered. Monique handed her the file folder, only for Gwen and Ron to look over her shoulder and look at the Picture of Kim and Cal acting like a couple.

"where did you get these?" Kim asked, "This is…what the…" she looked to her Boyfriend and Gwen "look…these are Fake. Obviously they're fake…"

"They're not fake." Cal sighed "obviously it's us. That's us Kissing, but we don't have an Alibi for those pictures."

"why's that?" Monique asked, Ron and Gwen sat down on the bed.

"Those were taken 4 days ago." Cal answered, "I had Wade check them out. They're legit. Nothing on there is cropped or altered. It came from a camera."

"Why would you show us these?"

"because I want you all to know why I've been quiet the past few days." Cal sighed, "Gwen…I'm sorry."

"How could you do this?" she got up, "was it all a lie? The cheating, her? what else are you not telling me?"

"Gwen."

"I trusted you, I asked you; 'Do you Love Kim' and you told me, You fucking told me 'No'." Gwen started to tear up. "oh my god…that's why you haven't told me you love me…cause you don't."

"No hold on that's not true." He shook his head, "none of that is true."

"The Proof is right there." Ron looked at Kim "so what? Am I a joke to you?"

"Ron why would I give you up?"

"he'd fight alongside you, he made himself gadgets so he can help us." Ron defended, he looked at Cal "so what? Beating Brick was part of your plan to get into Kim's mouth?"

"Ron I would never do that to you" Cal defended.

Gwen shook her head. Ron left the room only for Gwen to follow. Monique looked at the two.

"Go." Kim ordered, "make sure they don't do anything stupid." Monique nodded and left the room.

"that didn't end how I wanted it to." Cal sat down.

"your…intentions were…" Kim stumbled upon her words.

"Noble?" he sighed, "I just lost the greatest woman I could know."

"yeah" Kim sat on the table beside him, "and I just lost the Greatest Man I Ever Knew." The two looked off.

"who would do this?" Cal asked.

"I can name a few." Kim shrugged, "okay…one." She picked up the photo. "how can this be?"

"I don't know" Cal answered, he looked at Kim "you're not leaving?"

"Ron's mad at me. And Gwen is thinking I want to steal her man." She looked at Cal. Cal took the Picture from her and looked it over, he shook his head.

"maybe I should move back to Tucson." He sighed and smiled "least there I know what I'm getting myself into." As he kept looking at the picture, he tilted his head, "Wait a minute." He grabbed a red marker and circled his hand.

"what?" Kim asked, "What is it?"

"I'm pulling you in." he answered, "usually whenever I Kiss Gwen, I pull her in, like this."

"So?"

"I'm left-handed." He looked at her "in this…I'm pulling her in with my right." He kept circling the picture, "everything is opposite…You supporting yourself, and I'm about…2 inches taller than you… this shows us at the same height. But theres also no obvious overlaps"

"so…That means" Kim smiled,

"That's not us." Cal got up.

"but where were these taken?" She asked, "I've been down every alley in Middleton and I don't recognize it."

Cal took a magnifying glass from his holder. "TMK…" he sighed "I know where…"

"where?" Kim asked.

"Tucson." He sighed.

* * *

Gwen and Ron sat at a Table across from each other at Bueno Nacho with Monique sitting next to Ron.

"Stupid Men…" Ron said, "Can't believe I was wanting to do all that with her."

"Can't believe I thought someone like him could want to date someone like me." Gwen folded her arms.

"I can't believe you two acted how you did." Monique chimed in.

"What do you want me to say?" Gwen asked, "Ron and I always suspected there was something between them, and they both denied it."

"They don't have a Lullaby."

"Alibi" Gwen corrected, "But they don't."

"4 days ago what were we all doing?"

"Here." Ron answered, "Working the Room to get Naco Night back."

"Home eating my uncles Jambalaya." Gwen sighed, "I texted Cal he told me to save him a plate" she smiled, "Told him my…mom was celebrating sobriety with her family and he told me to enjoy and that she really needed it" she shook her head "What am I doing?" she asked.

"you're remembering the good times." Monique looked at Ron, "12 years with her Ron. You honestly think she'd throw that away? Over what? A guy she's known for about a few weeks if not a month and a half?" she calmed down, "Ron, you're not going to find another girl like Kim. she Genuinely loves you. No question/ and you think she wants to throw that way over…what? Sex? Gwen, I may not trust Cal, but I can tell that he loves you more than you think he does. Why else would he not fight about this, of all things. Somethings fishy about this and instead of Talking you two stormed off and want to throw it all way."

"Monique…" Ron sighed "Cal is experienced, Maybe Kim wants someone who has experience like that. Who knows what he's doing…to you know…seduce her."

"Ron you know that Cal only wants Gwen." Monique looked at Gwen "and you know how Thirsty for Ron Kim can be." She sat back "she told me herself. Why throw any of that way? You make Kim Possible go from disabling a doomsday device to thinking of how you'd look in a speedo."

"Yeah right." Ron sighed with a scoff.

"Actually…" Gwen Blushed, "she does. She told me what she…does when she thinks about you…and well…"

"really?" Ron asked, "to me?"

"I think you both need to go apologize." Monique smirked "Naco Night signatures and Your Uncles Cajun food can wait another few hours or more." Gwen and Ron both got up.

* * *

Gwen and Ron walked up to Their respected other halves houses. They met back up at Ron's only to say the same answer. Kim and Cal went to Tucson in their Mission outfits.

* * *

Kim almost got hit by a car. He had never uttered the words that came out of her mouth in her 17 years of life. but she covered them while Cal just smirked.

"so where is it where going?" she asked.

"I've been down every alley for a shortcut in this area." Cal answered, "when I moved back in with Dad I would use these to cut through from the Mall."

"Was that…Legal?" Kim asked.

"Tucson Bike laws are Finicky." Cal answered. they approached a Game store where Cal walked in. he was greeted by the Employees.

"Haven't seen you in a long time" one of them said.

"you kidding he past by here without even saying hi."

"That's actually why we're here." Cal said, "can you…tell us what we were doing?"

"well…" The employee said, "you were with…her. and she was all over you."

"anything else?" Kim said with anger in her voice.

"yeah you were clinging on like an overly attached girlfriend."

"where were we headed?" Cal asked. The Employee pointed.

* * *

Ron was in his mission gear as he met up with Gwen who had her own gear in mind. A pair of black leather pants, a purple top and a magenta hoodie with black boots and black gloves.

"best you can do?"

"yeah" she straightened her gloves.

"How are we going to get to the Port?" Ron asked, Gwen shrugged. As they walked down the street, a red car pulled up beside them.

"you kids need a ride?" a Boy with tanned skin and black hair asked, beside him was brunette with just as tanned skin and blue eyes.

"Ron, I don't think we should…"

"it'll get us there faster." Ron said, "we owe you a favor."

"we're just happy to help out." The Girl smiled at the two of them, "I'm Angela. This is my brother Eric."

"I'm Ron. This is Gwen."

"it's very nice to meet you" Eric said with a smirk.

* * *

Kim and Cal walked down an Alley. Kim couldn't believe the trash that piled up.

"okay, you know that I would never make out here." Kim said.

"Same." He said, "to many places to get caught." Cal took out the picture. "let's see…I was standing…" he pointed, "right there."

"so that means…" Kim took out her Kimmunicator and scanned the ground. A pair of Footprints showed up with 'Fresh' in the caption. She walked over. "about a size 8 in women's." Kim said.

"the heel shows it's a flat." Cal walked over "and she's approximately 145..."

"I do NOT want to know how you know that?"

"a lot of crime shows." Cal stood up, "that would make her…bout your height."

"so far Bonnie is in the ranking." Kim shook her head "if she could bear being in an area like this."

"Let's not rush into closing this." He looked at the other pictures. "according to these, we were still in Tucson."

"which means we spent the day here." Kim sighed.

"even better" he looked at her. "we went to the mall."

* * *

After leaving the Port and thanking Eric and Angela, Gwen and Ron took a plane to Tucson. After exiting the Air Force Base they went down the road to hop a bus.

* * *

Cal and Kim walked down the Mall. Kim kept being offered samples of skin cream, which she took as an insult. Cal was being offered a phone service. They stopped in front of a store that matched the picture. They walked in.

"I told you two never to come in here again" the employee said.

"Look, I know this is…weird for us. But let us explain."

"OUT!" The employee yelled "before I call security."

"look, we're working a case. It led us here and…" Kim began but was interrupted.

"You a Cop?"

"Do you not know who I am?" Kim asked with a cocked brow.

"Kim Possible." Came a voice from behind them, they turned to see a long-haired Redhead in blue jeans and a T-shirt, her brown eyes glazed over her as her black lipstick formed a smile. She looked over to Cal and scoffed a laugh, "and Cal Cible." She shook her head, "I haven't seen you since."

"yeah." Cals eyes Narrowed, "How've you been Rachel?"

* * *

Ron hung up his phone. Wade had told him that Cameras spotted Kim and Cal go into the Mall up the street. Ron wanted to stop into the nearest Game store, which Gwen accepted.

"Kim never lets me stop into places like this while on missions."

"I wouldn't consider this a mission." Gwen put down a pokemon plush, "if anything this is search and rescue."

"still time is of the essence." Ron said with determination.

"which one do you think he'd like?" Gwen asked.

"get him the fire-type." Ron smiled.

* * *

Kim was offended. After telling the Store Manager and Security that the people who came in were imposters the two asked what exactly went on, only to find out that there were inappropriate displays of sexual activity which Made Kim furious and Cal nearly break his thumb.

"really?"

"we had to call the cops and delete the evidence." The manager said, "by the time they got here you two were gone." She shook her head "we had to close the mall early just so we can look for you. Cameras found you heading towards the wash, but by the time they got there, we couldn't find a trace of you two."

"not us." Cal said.

"Can you tell us what was found?" Kim asked.

"some sort of Slime substance" The Security guard said.

"Slime?" Cal asked.

"Hinky." Kim said.

"very." Cal sighed "look… you know anything else…Tell us." The Manager nodded.

Kim and Cal exited the store to find Rachel sitting on a bench.

"you never call, you never text, never write." She shook her head, "you even blocked me on facebook."

"well you cheated on me and made me feel stupid for trusting you." Cal said, "what did you want me to do?"

"aside from forgive?" Rachel asked, "not be a giant baby about it."

"he insulted me in Spanish as if he didn't have to guts to say it to me in English." Cal defended, "I cared for you, trusted you and you do that. I gave my all to you.".

"the light died out." Rachel said, "you went from Sexy boyfriend to the one who wanted to play it safe."

"well maybe I didn't want to have Kids at 17 when I wasn't even ready for it." Cal defended.

"and you think that's what I wanted?" she laughed "please, I had my whole life ahead of me."

"well you obviously had a funny way to show it." Cal was growing angry, "you could have said 'I don't want to be with you anymore' but instead you decided to play me. Use me, make me feel stupid for believing you still cared."

"I think what Cal means is…" Kim sighed "you could have ended on good terms and not cheated."

"I'm sorry who asked you?" Rachel smirked.

"someone who pretty much lost the greatest guy I can ever know over falsified black mail."

"I see." Rachel smiled "so you're not one to talk."

"that's what we're looking into now." Kim defended.

"well if you like em big then look no further." Rachel said, "that's the only difference that was between you and Connor."

"shut up" Cal growled "There was no comparison between me and Connor, I gave a shit about you. I didn't rush into things with you, when you needed help I gave it. at least I got to know you before I decided to ask you out." Kim looked at Cal and took his hand and walked away. They looked over to see Rachel walking away towards one of the exits with a look of sadness on her face.

* * *

"not a Bueno Nacho in sight" Gwen said looking around the food court.

"and no Club Banana" Ron said, "KP would never go to a mall without going into club banana."

"you try calling?" Gwen asked.

"Kimmunicator is still off" Ron answered, "and it went straight to voicemail." They sat down at a table.

"I'm not really one to worry." Gwen sighed "but…what if we went too far?"

"KP is the one I should apologize to." He smiled "her and Cal."

"yeah but do you think they'll forgive us?" Gwen asked, "Kim and Cal both have made us feel…I don't know. Better than we are."

"please you can turn heads more than I can." Ron tapped his fingers on the table.

"yeah but Cal looks me in the eye." Gwen shook her head "they've been good to us and how do we treat them?"

"like we don't trust them." He sighed "I need to apologize."

"you should apologize no matter what you do." A voice came behind them. They turned to see the familiar redhead. "if you can get a girlfriend maybe there's hope."

"I'm sorry…" Gwen said, "who are you exactly?"

"someone who made the biggest mistake of her life a few months ago." she sat down next to Gwen.

"why should I apologize for everything I do?"

"cause you're a guy" the girl answered, "it's never the woman's fault it's the guys."

"I accused my boyfriend of having feelings for someone else and not trusting he was cheated on." Gwen spoke up.

"Men cheat." The Girl said, "Women find comfort in someone else."

"that's still cheating." Ron said, "I treat her like she's the one person I lose, and I keep things from her that I think would upset her."

The three talked, Ron talked about Kim and couldn't stop talking about her, Gwen talked about Cal who even though he was their age he seemed very old. Rachel went into graphic detail about her first night with her previous boyfriend and how it ended when she started dating her now ex. Gwen blushed and confessed, she hasn't been that far with her boyfriend yet.

* * *

"So…" Kim said, "that was her?"

"That was her" Cal answered fidgeting with his gloves. "when I first…talked to her the first thing we were able to talk about was what shows we watched every night." He smiled "we talked every night for 5 weeks until I asked her out. She said yes. we dated for…3 weeks until we decided to take it to the next level. And we…god I was so nervous. She was too…"

"when did she…?" Kim began "you know…"

"New guy came to school. She thought he was attractive and was…willing to hit on her in front of me. I tried to tell her but she brushed it off." he shook his head "when I got to her place, he answered the door. I saw her behind him getting her shirt on…I was heartbroken…"

"oh." Kim sighed.

"Mom…my biological mom…wanted me to move on fast but…I didn't want to. Dad offered me a way out and I took it." He smiled "mom wasn't doing anything for me at the time. Plus she'd let in all the hardcore addicts and blew everything on booze and smokes. Caused to her divorce with her second husband."

"so you…moved to Middleton because…you wanted to get away?"

"I got away. And I wanted to keep to myself." He shook his head, "turns out the best option for me was to want to let people in. I left my problems in Tucson. I blared Hank and Waylon all throughout New Mexico. When we got to Colorado Springs, that's when I was able to let my heart mend."

"so all that wisdom…all those talks…"

"Cause I was jealous. And I knew if you didn't talk to Ron about being jealous, you would be paranoid over…I don't know. Monique."

"You're a good man Cal." Kim smiled "and I'm sorry she did that to you." She turned back on her Kimmunicator, Wade had sent her a video message about Ron trying to get a hold of them both.

"Ron's in Tucson?"

"I think Gwen is too." She called Ron back, Ron was in the Food court with Gwen. Cal got up and led the way. As they got to the Food court, they saw Gwen and Ron talking to Cals ex. Ron waved over to them, Cal looked at them both as Rachel looked at Cal, then back to Gwen, who was smiling at them. Kim looked at Cal.

"you got this." She said to him, "you've moved on. You built yourself a life in Middleton, you have friends and a girlfriend who loves you." She smiled "how many people said goodbye to you when you left here?"

"None." He sighed "I was a loner."

"I'm not one to…make people feel like shit." Kim said looking over to Rachel who winked at him, "but in this case, I would definitely be on board to do so." They walked over to the table. Kim picked up her boyfriend by the face and gave him a kiss. Cal sat next to Gwen who set down a bag.

"my way of saying sorry." She sighed. He took out the stuffed Pokémon and smiled, "I think…I was in the wrong to call you out on your…life before."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"he was wronged." She shook her head "by you. Cals Genuine. He's sweet. He looks me in the eye even if I did want him to look at me." She smiled "face it, you had the best thing in the world, and you left him hanging. Where were you when he needed someone?" she looked at Cal "when we get home, My treat. I'll cook you something and we can spend the rest of the night or so in the garage working on something." Cal scoffed a laugh, he smiled and looked at her.

* * *

There was No ill-will. Rachel finally broke down and said her boyfriend cheated on her and he called her out. It took her until 4 days ago to realize she needed to change. She asked Cal for forgiveness in which he accepted. As the Group left the mall, Rachel stayed behind.

"be good to him" she smiled, Gwen nodded. she walked back over and wrapped her arms around Cal.

"I Love you." Cal smiled. She looked at Cal and gave him a kiss.

"I Love You, Too."

* * *

The friends spent the rest of the trip in Tucson. Ron wondered how people were able to get a license. Kim asked about the White Bicycles on the side of the road, Cal Tensed up. Gwen noticed the various sizes and took his hand.

"oh…" she said.

"This is why you watch for bikes." Cals voice cracked.

"I gotta say," Kim said, "Tucson is…Rather lovely."

"it had it's moments." He shook his head, "but…that's not where my hearts at." He folded his arms "Let's go home." Cal smiled at his friends.

* * *

The Two couples sat at the Restaurant Cal Mentioned several times. They laughed as Cal talked about the time he got detention for being late to class because he needed to take a detour to get to school.

After a brief silence it was Gwen who spoke up.

"we're just worried." She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Why is that?" Cal asked his girlfriend.

"it's because Ron and I…" she looked at Ron, "well, we're dating you two."

"I think what she means is that…" Ron sighed, "we…trust you guys." He looked at Cal "I mean…she looks at you the same way KP looks at me, ME. Of all people."

"is this about the pictures?" Kim asked.

"we know you wouldn't do anything like that" Gwen said, "but it did hurt."

"well if we knew what it was that was impersonating us, then maybe we can narrow it down." Kim took her boyfriend's hand.

"we can go based on the clues we found." Cal smiled, "but Right now...i want to go home."

"I think..." Ron smiled at Kim, "we all need that right now."

* * *

**Will our Heroes ever Find Who is behind the impersonation. and what is the Green Goo found at the scene.**

**Wrote that on a whim because i discovered i didn't edit it completely before uploaded the chapter on here.**

**Reviews will come shortly, i'll be responding to the reviews in the next chapter if i can ever get around to it.**

**Til then**


	9. This Case

**_Authors Note: Hey Everyone. What's going on. Sorry I've been Inactive for the past few months. With the past few months being weird I haven't really had much Room to write and to over come the writers block since the plot bunny ran away._**

**_To those of you coming from the Kim Possible Fandom Page. Hello. Brief Rundown, After the Moodulator Incident Kim realized that the best guy she can ask for is right in front of her. after he has his doubts, he has Anne stoppable take Kim the Hospital to get a brain scan where. After telling her he wants her how she is she reverts to the Kim from before while still loving Ron. With that Done they meet a New Kid Named Calvin Cible who came from Tucson, Arizona. After being the Old soul they can talk to Cal brings up there's this girl in Barkins office who he's taking a liking to who likes him. with him them starting dating, Cal starts helping Kim on Missions if he can. He agrees and dons his own mission gear. After a short period of time spanning a month or so, Cal receives a letter from an unknown sender who sends pictures of Kim and Cal kissing behind a building. Causing friction between the two couples, Kim and Cal go back to Tucson to solve the case getting what information they can get only to discover that Gwen and Ron followed them to Tucson to make up._**

**_So you're not confused, yes there is another story that is about to be updated within the next two hours or so after this. It's another one that fell by the wayside, no It's not 'Rally'. Though I have fun ideas for that._**

**_Another thing I'm playing with. Is putting KP-Fan Fiction community members as small guest stars within chapters, though my problem would be needing to get permission to use them within the stories._**

**_Now it's time for the Reviews:_**

**_Cajunbear73: Honestly, my Main problem was trying not to make Cal and Kim a better team than Kim and Ron. However my secondary problem was trying to not have Kim take the backseat in Tucson. Though Cal knew Tucson he pretty much had to take the wheel. As for the closure yeah, it was good for him and Karma did come to Cals ex in time. I hoped to have everything play out like a crime drama meets teem drama._**

**_Reading Recommendation: On a Saturday afternoon, Ron has plans for relaxation after Kim had extra cheer practice. However after approaching the Treehouse he is met by SheGo and Bonnie who have unsettling news for him. Go read 'Treehouse Talk' by Reader101w ._**

* * *

**Chapter: This Case**

The 4 friends went straight to Bueno Nacho where Monique was helping with the Petition.

"you 4 all good now?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to go home, get ready. My uncle is going to be there and show me how to cook the Family Jambalaya." She smiled "be there at about…6?"

"I'll be there." he gave her a kiss.

"say it again." She smiled still.

"I Love you." He smiled, she turned and walked away.

Ron walked up to the Counter and ordered their meal, Ned took the order and Kim walked to the table where her and Ron sat at.

"Hey." The Boy at the table said, "you're Kim Possible Right?"

Kim looked at the boy. And put her hands to the side.

"The One and Only" she smiled, "apparently."

"Told you it was her." the girl at the table said.

"I'm sorry…" Kim said, "hate to be rude but do I know you?"

"No." The Boy answered, "not yet at least." He put his hand out, "I'm—"

"Eric." Ron's voice came "Dude, thanks for the lift earlier." Eric inched away, Kim sat down, Angela looked over to Cal who was ordering.

"and who's that delicious piece of man-meat." She asked with a slight growl.

"Oh." Ron said "That's Cal."

"you never told me he was so delicious." Angela said.

"And Unavailable" Kim defended.

"hasn't stopped me before." Angela smirked.

"And…What about you?" Eric asked.

"what about me?" Kim asked.

"are you…seeing anyone?" Eric asked with a smirk.

"Yes…" she blushed and pointed to Ron. "him…Stop…No…Ron."

"I think what she means is." Ron took her hand "I'm the Lucky guy she's seeing."

"Aw Poo" Angela smirked.

* * *

Cal and Ron met up outside.

"I'm sorry, Dude." Ron said.

"hey, you thought I was with your girl." He said.

"well…not just that." He leaned against the wall. "I mean…Kim means the world to me."

"I know." Cal smiled.

"I should have known not to accuse you of liking her in that way." He shook his head "Look. She was a little bitch for leaving you the way she did. I don't see how someone can move past that, but you did."

"I came here." Cal shrugged "I met you guys."

"even if we are considered losers?"

"Losers who are dating women who are way out of our league." Cal smirked still.

"you really don't like Kim in that way do you?"

"guilty." Cal kept smiling.

Kim came out of Bueno Nacho, she smiled at Ron and gave him a kiss.

"I Love you." She said, Ron smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Go." Cal said "I have someplace to be."

* * *

Cal sat at the table right next to Gwen's uncle. He had his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Violatin' my lil Gwen."

"Ain't thinking about that, Cousin." Cal shook his head "if anything I never do."

"Cal here, helps out Middleton High by fixing their bikes." Gwen smiled, "he's actually built himself one of those Gas motorized ones."

"it's not…anything to brag about." Cal shrugged.

"are you kidding?" she looked at Cal and back to her uncle "you play songs I haven't heard in years. Oh Uncle, you would LOVE his playlist. It's got everything from Old stuff Grandpa Chuck listened to stuff you listened to when you were a kid."

"How old are you?"

"17." Cal answered "my folks…had us grow up listening to the classics. I prefer the classics over the new stuff. I can appreciate it but I just…I don't know sir." Cal took a fork and looked at everyone at the table, "Thank you for inviting me."

"well Gwen has never brought home a boy she's dated." Her mom took a sip of her ginger ale, "not that she's ever dated anyone before."

"Mom." Gwen blushed.

"it's alright." Cal smiled, "though then again I'm surprised that she actually wanted to bring me home."

"Well how could I ask you to come here?" she smirked "hey I want to bring my boyfriend home for dinner where I'll cook?"

"be easier than saying 'I'll have a number 4 and a number 6.'" Cal looked around. Her uncle's eyes softened.

"besides if it's anyone who wants to ruin my innocence it's me." Cal choked, everyone peeked their heads up. Gwen patted Cals back and smiled.

"This is the best Jambalaya I ever had." He said changing the subject.

"I'm actually happy he hasn't tried to do anything yet" Gwen smiled, "keeps things alive and appreciated."

As she went on to brag about him, everyone's feelings for him changed. They were happy Gwen had found someone who loved her for who she was.

* * *

School seemed to give a sort of discomfort to both couples. Eric kept flirting with Kim who, was making Ron feel uncomfortable. Though Ron didn't want to say anything to make himself look like the jealous boyfriend, so Kim tried her best to let Eric down gently.

Where Kim was being hit on by Eric, Cal was dodging all seductions from Angela, who had no shame on making Gwen feel uncomfortable, where Cal would ask her if she were okay. Not wanting to repeat history, she lied and said she was fine.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Both Gwen and Kim were waiting for Ron and Cal to bring up Prom. They were starting to think they didn't care.

"maybe he has someone else in mind." Eric smirked, "I mean, why else would he not ask you."

"Ron? Someone else in mind?" Gwen laughed.

"Since our little…Adventure towards breakupsville…we've been…getting closer."

* * *

"We are Not getting closer." Kim said, "if anything he's drifting further and further away."

"I'm pulling out all the tricks I can think of."

"you girls need Jesus." Monique said taking a sip of her cider.

"No." Kim said pointing to Gwen "She's the one who's trying to get laid." She pointed to herself "I haven't felt those chapped Naco flavored Ron Stoppable lips in what feels like days."

"you two are both freaks."

"Guilty." Gwen said raising her hand "I mean…he still wants me right?"

"Gwen, why would Cal want anyone else? You met his ex. You took what harsh blows she could give and you do what you want to do. And he still pays for your food." She looked at Kim "and exactly how many girls can say they didn't jump into bed with their boyfriends after only a few months."

"Not a lot." Kim answered.

"hey I'm the one with the body that would make him the envy of everyone in the school" Gwen said taking off her glasses.

"There's no alcohol in this." Monique defended.

"point is I WANT that with him." Gwen said "honestly long before I met Rachel." Kim and Monique looked at Gwen, "What? I'm still a woman you know."

"okay I think we're done." Kim got up, she turned around and met up with Angela.

"you girls see Cal?" she asked, "I wanted to know if he wants me to wear something cropped or low cut to prom."

"For your information" Gwen said, "Cal is going to prom with me."

"in fact," Kim said "the Three of us, were going to go to club banana to look for dresses."

"well when you girls go to your…outlet store." she smiled "I will be getting my dress designed by the greatest designers in Los Angeles."

"Again. Cal. My Prom Date." Gwen Barked.

* * *

"what is his plan?" Cal asked.

"how do you mean?"

"go to the Bermuda Triangle, meet up with Big Daddy Brotherson." He went on "only to…what?"

"And Big Daddy kept his mouth closed." Cal pulled up a screen.

"within the last few weeks," Cal went on "Drakken has attempted to Kidnap the CEO of Nakazumi toys." He said "Days later, he's seen at the Bermuda Triangle speaking with Big Daddy." Images of Drakken, Nakazumi and Big Daddy appeared on his screen.

"strange." Ron said.

"what are we missing?" Cal asked.

"A Hint for One." Came a voice behind them. They turned to see their girlfriends and Monique at the door.

"How did we miss a hint?" Cal asked.

"Prom is coming up." Kim said.

"and you didn't ask us yet." Gwen finished.

"I thought you knew we were going together." Ron said.

"Yeah." Cal stood up, "you're our girlfriends."

"That's why we didn't ask you." Ron smiled "cause we knew you'd say yes."

"Wait…so you assumed we were going together?" Kim asked. Ron nodded.

"so why meet up here?" Gwen asked.

"something doesn't seem right." Cal answered. "like why Drakken would want anything to do with both Nakazumi and Big daddy."

"maybe there's something we missed." Kim said. Cal got up.

"Kim and I will go back to the Bermuda triangle to get answers from Big Daddy." Cal looked at Ron and Gwen, "you two stay here and keep Jezebel and Playa McPlay off our scent."

"who are they?" Ron asked. Kim shot him a look.

* * *

Cal and Kim walked through the halls of the Bermuda Triangle. They kept walking until they got to two bodyguards standing outside.

"This Area is off limits." One of them said. Kim took out a box of candy.

"Tell him it's all his." She smirked, one of them went inside and came back out, allowing them to go in. as they approached him, Cal looked around the room and sat down in front of him.

"Password" Big daddy smirked, his bodyguard ready to assault the two heroes.

"No time for Games." The Bodyguard walked over and picked Cal up, Cal kneed the bodyguard in the ribcage, causing the Body guard to drop him. Cal landed and walked back over.

"Now." Cal said straightening his jacket, "can we get down to business."

"I don't see why we should" Big Daddy took a sip of his drink, "you took out my only bodyguard."

"What did Drakken come for?" Kim asked.

"I have more out front." Big Daddy ignored the question.

"you had intel on something he needed" Cal growled "what was it."

"Information, that valuable, costs." Big daddy sat back, Kim pushed the Box of Candy bars towards him.

"all yours." Kim smiled, "for the information."

"and it's better than the alternative." Cal backed her up.

"he wanted information on Cyber Robotics." Big Daddy answered, "he wanted the information. But I gave him a name instead."

"what was the name?" Cal asked.

"James Timothy Possible" Big daddy answered, Cal and Kim looked at each other.

* * *

They had Ron and Gwen meet them at Middleton high in their Mission outfits. As they approached Drakkens lair they took their positions.

"Kim" Cal said, "Try to keep calm."

"Are you serious?" she asked, "Drakken has my father."

"he has your father." Cal said calmly, "but if you don't stay focused, I don't want to think of a worst-case outcome."

"he's right KP." Ron said, Kim nodded and continued walking until they got to a holographic projector.

"Kim Possible. And her…group of Friend…It is I, Doctor Drakken."

"Drakken. Where is My Dad"

A light Shone above a tank. The Floor opened as Men in Red uniforms came from the floor. "Looks like you're in a tough spot, Kim Possible." Drakken Goaded. "Looks like you have a decision to Make. Save your Father, Fight the Goons, or Catch the Villain." Drakken smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other Arrangements to take care of."

Cal and Kim got into their fighting stances.

"I'll take the three on the left" Cal Growled.

Smirking, Kim went towards the henchmen. Ron and Gwen went towards the fish tank. Gwen moves the Hook to where Ron can Reach it.

"Ronald." Dr. Possible Called out, Ron got grabbed by the Giant Tentacle, "Look out."

As the Laser spun around the Room it hit some of the henchmen.

Cal and Kim stood over the husks and looked at each other.

"Syntho-Drones." Kim smiled.

"Easy" Cal smiled.

Rufus grew annoyed at the giant Squid attacking his human. He went over to it and Bit down on its tentacle, causing the Giant squid pain and let go of Ron.

As Gwen brought Doctor Possible over and untied him, she made sure he was alright.

"are you…one of Kimmy-Cub's Friends?"

"I am." She dropped the rope and went down the ladder as James Possible Followed. As the Syntho-Drones Lay on the ground, Kim and Cal went over to James Possible.

"Dad." Kim gave her father a hug, "Are you alright."

"I'm…Fine…why wouldn't I be alright?"

"you were Kidnapped."

"Was I?"

"Sir…" Cal spoke up "do you remember helping me with designs to Modify my bike to make it look like a ship?"

"I don't think so."

"you really went to my dad for that?" Kim asked.

"No." Cal answered, "he doesn't remember anything."

"I remember wanting Pizza." James possible said.

"Let's…get you home." Kim walked with her Father,

"Sure" James said with slight confusion "but…where is that again?"

* * *

"He's upstairs resting." Kim smiled, "when I get my hands on him"

"Let's…not think about that just yet" Cal took off his jacket "my thought isn't towards your dad, it's towards Drakkens goons."

"The Syntho-Drones?" Ron asked.

"More specifically what came out of them." Cal looked at Ron "when we were in Tucson, The Mall security told us they found a green-goo at the scene."

"you saying Drakken made Syntho-Drones of us?" Kim asked.

"All of the evidence points to That." Cal shrugged. Cal looked towards his house. "it's late. Don't we have school tomorrow?"

"Says the guy who will be up all night thinking about this." Gwen smirked at her boyfriend, who tried giving a brooding tone to himself only to get a kiss and break his stance.

* * *

Cal glared at his screen. Gwen rubbed the back of his neck as Cal moved his head.

"you're tense." She stated.

"He made Syntho-Drones of Kim and I to throw us off our tracks." He dragged his mouse. "He went to Big Daddy for a name in the Cyber-Robotics field. Timothy James Possible. And but where does Nakazumi come into play?" Gwen awkwardly ran her hands sensually down Cals chest, Cal cocked a brow and smiled at her.

"is it helping."

"The…what?"

"I figured you could use a Catwoman while you be Batman" She smiled "unless you want me to put on a mustache."

"No." he smiled, "I don't mind it at all." He looked back "but that's not where my problem is."

"the Syntho-Drones?"

"remember when we weren't a part of this?" Cal asked "when we could just go about our lives? Doing what we need to do and just hearing it on the news?"

"are you saying you regret this?"

"I'm saying that all this is doing is causing us to drift further apart." Cal said "one thing after another it's like…"

"Cal." Gwen smiled "I won't give up on us."

"but you want…something I can't give you…that Syntho-Cal gave Syntho-Kim…"

"Nothing." She wrapped her arms around his neck "They were made to drive a wedge between us. And it worked, for a time. But we remembered you two. You're good to us."

"well…I try I mean…"

"look." Gwen stepped back "she was a little bitch to you. I get that" she smiled "but she apologized, and I don't care what it is you think I want. I care about what you want."

"well…um…I guess I do need a break from figuring out this case…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"is this your way of saying something?"

"it's…a bit embarrassing…"

"oh…well maybe I should enjoy it." She took a breath, "alright. What can I do?"

"I mean…we don't have to." He said, "I mean…we…really don't have to." He looked at Gwen, who was blushing.

"is it…something you really want to do?" she gulped.

"if you… don't mind bringing Ron and Kim into the mix."

"well…" Gwen looked down, "I mean…if it's…really something you want."

* * *

"This is not what I expected" Gwen shook her head, Kim sat back with her arms folded, Ron was on the floor. Cal held Gwen in his arms as the group watched _'Return of the Jedi'_.

"girl talk later?" Kim looked at Gwen.

"I mean…" Gwen shrugged "This isn't really embarrassing...to me."

"WHOA!" a shout came from Ron, who was enjoying the movie.

"how is this embarrassing?" Kim asked, "I mean for you?"

"I…never really watched this with friends before." Cal answered. Gwen looked at her boyfriend with a smile.

* * *

The Very next morning, Kim Checked her Kimmunicator.

"let's see…" she said, "Special announcement from Bueno Nacho…Game announcement…Star Wars…" she sighed "basically stuff Ron would be excited about."

Wades face appeared on the Kimmunicator.

"Whoa." Wade said in shock "You wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I spent…2 hours watching Star Wars, and 3 hours trying to wonder why Gwen thought we were going to…take our friendship and relationships to the next level."

"Let's honest with this…" Wade Said "I've scanned the two of you, there's not even the slightest sliver of romantic feelings. If anything, he often sees you as a sibling."

"great." She said "one more sister." She sighed "and a brother who acts like Batman and that Gibbs guy."

"Actually Batman was drastically different before they brought in Robin. He wasn't as Moody until Denny O'Neill took to writing him but he made him what we know him as today. If anything he helped inspire the Dark Comic book characters of today, Not just having him be Sherlock Holmes in a Ca-"

"Wade." Kim interrupted, "Less Geeking out more reason why you called?"

"Sorry…Did you see the News about Bueno Nacho?"

"yeah" Kim answered "some big announcement. I shrugged it off and was going to have Ron read it."

"that announcement was 2 hours ago."

"sorry some of us need their beauty sleep." Kim muttered.

"well." Wade continued "Bueno Nacho sold out. They used to Pride themselves into not being like Chicken and Cow or Shake Shack by not having Kids Toys. But the new CEO changed that. But there's a catch. Not to sound Prejudice about it, but…The Toys look like something from an Anime…a Japanese Cartoon-"

"I have brothers and A Boyfriend who watches '_My Hero Academia',_ Wade." Kim interrupted.

"well…a certain client of yours came out to claim that Bueno Nacho stole his character design."

Kim Cocked a brow, "Which Client?"

* * *

**End Authors Note:**

**Also working on another Kim Possible FanFiction Story taking place during so the Drama. Being unsure how to end this story, hopefully it helps me with writing the others I have. Also considering editing some of the stories to make sense and less confusing.**

**The Next chapter of this is going to be a '_making of'_ portion to help with the writer's block.**


End file.
